Doce Pétalos De Sakura
by AD Mishia
Summary: Estaba en una especie de castigo, para "domésticarlo", con la condición de regresar como un ninja normal a su hogar el País del Fuego. Cuando la veía a ella, no podía imaginar a nadie más con quien pasar el resto de sus días. Conjunto de One-Shot
1. Prólogo

**»** Doce Pétalos De Sakura**«**

.

.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, escribo sin fin de lucros, sólo por entretenimiento, el Manga/Anime es obra de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Claim: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Advertencia: **_Lime_

**Reseña**: Doce Petalos de Sakura, es un regalo xD!, Bien, Sasuke regresa a Konoha, pero no se puede integrar totalmente a la vida normal, sino que le permiten hacer su vida, con la condicion de que pase un año completo, bajo la custodia de los 11 Grandes shinobis de Konoha (La generacion; serían 12 si Sasuke no se hubiese ido). Sakura no lo puede ver ni en pintura pero, el trato era que a cada uno de los shinobis, le tocaría vigilar y custodiar a Sasuke durante un mes respectivamente, Naruto fue la excepcion(2 meses) y Sakura será la ultima en cuidarlo. Pero el roce, las circunstancias, y el replantemiento harán que la convivencia para Sasuke sea un tanto...especial. XD

* * *

_._

.

**Prólogo**

-

-

_Hace 11 meses..._

_—No puedo permitirte regresar a la aldea...así como así.—Bien, no esperaba menos, resopló ante la obviedad de la Godaime._

_— Bien. ¿Que es lo que quieres que haga?— Soltó al fin, luego de un silencio prolongado.  
_

_A la Sannin de fuerza mounstruosa, le brillaron los ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios, cruzó sus dedos colocandolos al nivel de su rostro, como solía hacerlo cuando se concentraba en algo, realmente imaginaba que tendría que persuadir a Sasuke para que se dejara castigar, y en lo que mencionara algo alusivo a eso, él inmediatamente se convertiría en alguien exiliado. _

_**Castigo** que era el más acertado, para alguien como él, considerado Criminal Clase S. Lo que lo salvaba era la muerte de Itachi a manos de él, y su ayuda en cuanto la batalla en contra de Akatsuki._

_Sasuke empezó a impacientarse. ¿Qué tanto era lo que pensaba?, ni él mismo se imaginaba dando rienda suelta a cualquiera para pagar las cosas que había hecho, aunque él **no** se arrepentía, eso había que dejarlo muy claro, se inclinó suavemente en una de las paredes, de aquella oficina...tan familiar, por así decirlo._

_—¿Y bien?— O lo iba dejar hacer su vida aquí, o lo haría en otro lugar, eso se había predispuesto.  
_

_Tsunade dirigió su vista a uno de los grandes ventanales del lugar, para luego fijar su escrutadora mirada parda en el chico niveo._

_—Sasuke Uchiha, tu castigo será..._

.

.

* * *

Luego de 11 meses

—" ¡ Me rehúso! ¡Tsunade-sama no pudo haberme asignado esta misión!, es decir…_yo_…_él_…_nosotros_ ¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!".

Naruto temía al hecho de que pronto tendría cientos de fracturas graves, si trataba de calmar a su amiga kunoichi, y la fuerza bruta de Sakura era reconocida tanto o más que la fuerza de la Godaime, con tan sólo 19 años, Sakura era heredera de ciertas cualidades de la vieja Tsunade reconocidas a lo largo y ancho de los países, así que mejor dejarla hablar, él sólo se colocaría a una distancia bastante prudente.

Sakura estaba realmente alterada más de lo que quería aparentar, se había prometido así misma que cuando le llegase su turno de hacer de niñera, ella tomaría las cosas con calma, pero una cosa era decirlo, y otra cosa tratar de no inmutarse, Naruto se sabía su monólogo de memoria, no dejaba de mencionar que cada vez que si **"**Uchiha**"** como ahora lo llamaba actualmente, le dedicase una sola mirada, ella no dudaría en atentar contra su integridad física, en palabras menos formales, dejarlo _semi _muerto, como cuando ella lo trituraba, e iba por la calle amenazándolo con de quitarle su "equipo" u "hombría" a fuerza de puñetazos.

Con eso antecedentes era mejor dejarla sola, pensó Naruto cuando unos cuantos shuriken habían rozado su rostro.

—" ¡Sa-Sa-Sakura-Chan! " — La voz de Naruto se había entrecortado, la vieja se las iba pagar, sabía que esto ocurriría cuando Sakura se enterase de que por fin era su turno de cuidarlo. Sólo aceptó porque en realidad era mejor que alguien del equipo 7 le diera la noticia.

—"¡Naruto!¡ Y tu seguro que no hiciste nada!¡Hablas, y hablas sin parar, y esta vez estuviste callado! ¡Shanaroo!".

—"Pe-pero Sakura-chan, es tu…"— Y Naruto tuvo miedo de decirlo—… "turno de cuidar a Sasuke así fue decretado, nosotros, los 11 cumplimos, faltas tú_"_.

Sakura en ese momento dejo de restregarse sus cabellos rosados, y de tirar cosas por las ventana, incluyendo su armario, era cierto, suspiró lentamente para tratar de relajarse, miró a Naruto y sonrió, estaba a punto literalmente de matarlo.

—"Ne Naruto…"

Naruto se sentó al lado de ella, sobre la cama, esperando que Sakura continuase, mirándola con aquellos ojos expresivos azules, esos ojos que siempre estuvieron para apoyarla.

—" ¿Cuántos meses han pasado?"— Preguntó con voz pausada y meláncolica—. "Si no mal recuerdo, hace algunos meses, antes de que nos tocase esta misión, pedí ser la última…no pensé que el momento llegase tan rápido…".

Sakura apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, su mirada jade miraba hacia un punto perdido, poco a poco se relajaba con las caricias suaves de Naruto en su cabeza, por lo menos alguien del equipo 7 le había dado la noticia que ya era el momento.

—"Sakura-Chan"— La llamó Naruto—. "Han pasado ya 11 meses".

Sakura tembló suavemente, ante la voz ronca y triste de Naruto, era verdad, había llegado el instante en que le entregarían a su objetivo de cuidado, dejó de apoyarse en el hombro de Naruto, y se levantó como un resorte. Ella era Sakura Haruno, además era sólo cuidarlo por un mes, nada malo podría pasar ¿O sí?.

Porque depsues de todo..era sólo una misión.

Una que duraría todo un _mes_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Holas! Soy Shana, y presento este conjunto de One-shot continuo, esto solo es el prólogo de lo que será (Doce petálos de Sakura) Espero les guste, Cualquier duda o pregunta, critica o sugerencia será bienvenida, realmente quiero mejorar en como escribo, sé que la trama les parecerá bastante familiar y todo un _cliché jeje, _Pero aqui Sakura será bastante "ella" por así decirlo, y recordar que ya tiene 19 años, y no la pondré a babear como siempre, ya es una chica madura.

En cuanto a Sasuke lo pondre con le mismo caracter tosco de siempre, no será tan distante ni lejano, ya que el castigo de Tsunade era como una especie de manera de "domesticarlo" xD jeje aqui estara un Sasuke mas humano.

En fin! Pronto seguire con el 1º Capitulo:

_Delicadamente ruda._

Fragmento.

_—Aqui está tu cena __Sasuke-kun— No sabía si interpretar aquello como un sarcasmo, pero cuando sintió como la mesa estaba siendo resquebrajada, supo que alguien por aquí estaba bastante histérica._

Bye Bye

**S**h_a_na **F**l_a_me

OωO

* * *


	2. Delicadamente Ruda

**Doce pétalos de Sakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**-**

**-  
**

No puedo asumir, todo el tiempo tener el control, es difícil, cansado, y por sobre todas las cosas sumamente egoísta; porque es mentira…

Es mentira que siempre podemos controlarlo todo, las situaciones, los pensamientos, y mucho menos los sentimientos.

A veces creemos que podemos dejar o no dejar de sentir algo en cuanto a los sentimientos. Y no es así.

Los sentimientos pueden ser comparados con el imponente mar.

Manso, tranquilo, cristalino, puro, azul…Pero cuando el mar se agita, cuando se descontrola, cuando demuestra su hermosura en su máxima expresión…No es algo que decide, es algo que se da, algo que nace, algo que se transforma, algo que no se puede controlar.

Los sentimientos son bellos, puros, desinteresados, buscan la felicidad, el bienestar, buscan sensaciones, buscan exquisiteces, buscan sonrisas, como también lágrimas.

Hay veces que son engañosos, hacen caer al alma, en un estado de ensoñación, como una ilusión permanente, de la que no se desea despertar nunca, mientras más bienestar produce al corazón, más difíciles son de ocultarlos sentimientos.

Y eso exactamente sentía el corazón de Sakura Haruno.

— ¡Oh por Dios— Exclamó, no sabía si cachetearse mentalmente, acababa de hacer una gran monólogo acerca de sus sentimientos, del que probablemente le sería inútil, al estar en presencia de su tormento más exquisito.

Y eso profundamente le molestaba.

Le molestaba que, todos esos años, en los cuales juraba que al verlo le arrancaría hasta la última gota de orgullo de la que él era predilecto, se esfumaran como el vapor de agua, en milisegundos al solamente avistarlo de lejos.

Le enojaba…y mucho.

Pero el destino no se cansaba de jugar con ella, y constantemente lo colocaba delante de sus ojos, durante esos 11 meses, donde la kunoichi lo esquivaba con maestría o si chocaban eran por momentos, ya que al estar todavía en una estadía bajo condiciones, no le permitía libertad alguna de hablar con cualquiera, a la vista de todos, el castigo era suave, pero los que realmente conocían al heredero Uchiha, para él era algo definitivamente torturador.

Al menos para él.

¿De qué forma?

Pues como TODOS sabían Uchiha precisamente no era el ser más sociable del mundo.

Corrección.

Era el sujeto más asocial que podía existir sin mencionar lo asexual. Entonces…¿ Por qué Sasuke sufría tanto con tal castigo?

Pero ya había llegado su turno. Su tan apreciado/odiado turno. Porque así pensaba Sakura, podía estar muy enredada con sus sentimientos, podía pensar aún que Sasuke Uchiha con sus rasgos y porte, mas la madurez juvenil, lo hacían todo un Adonis a sus ojos, ella _**jamás**_ volvería a mirarlo con cara de idiota.

»Al menos, no en su cara «

Y eso él lo pudo notar a flor de piel aquella noche. Pero como Uchiha al fin, sumándole a eso que es hombre, entendió o quiso entender, que era uno de los tantos cambios de humor que se producen en la mujer, comprobando en su compañera que algunos de esos tan numeroso cambios también se daban en el cuerpo de las féminas.

Sakura había cambiado… y mucho. Con mucho recelo observaba cada fibra de la joven kunoichi, donde lo que más destacaba eran esos expresivos y grandes ojos jades. Su cabello corto, pero bien cuidado, y aquella piel tersa y blanca, casi como el mármol, resaltaban algunas cicatrices en sus manos, y una que sobresalía en el nacimiento de sus…pechos.

—"Aqui está tu cena Sasuke-kun"— No sabía si interpretar aquello como un sarcasmo, ya que eso no parecía comestible, sino algo hecho para envenenar a alguien; pero cuando sintió como la mesa estaba siendo resquebrajada, supo que alguien por aquí estaba bastante histérica.

» ¡Maldición, otra mesa no!«

Sasuke levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios, en señal de una mueca, mientras que los ojos jades parpadearon como centellas a punto de destrozar cualquier cosa en donde ella posare sus ojos. El joven ignoró, de manera olímpica semejante aura asesina, para proseguir a comer... Si es que _eso_ se podía comer.

— Entonces... son 11 meses ¿No?.— Sakura se sentó a su lado, para hacerle compañía, despues de todo, no todo el tiempo, tenía a alguien con quien charlar _amenamente.— _¿Qué se siente volver a casa?. Porque imagino que consideras a nuestra aldea como un hogar. Un lugar a donde regresar.

Y en cuestión de segundos, el aire parecía estar cargado de los dos polos de electricidad.

Sasuke dejó caer bruscamente los palillos en el cuenco, girando la mirada hacia Sakura.

_Molestia._

Cuando Sasuke parecía querer responder, la voz juvenil de Sakura, pareció captar su atención.

Y él por primera vez desde que había regresado, no pude ver a la pequeña niña, con sueños rosados, sino a una de las guardianes de la Aldea.

—Porque Sasuke-kun, considero a Konoha, como parte de mi ser, de lo que soy, es mi vida. Soy una kunoichi de la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas, del país del Fuego...

— No es mi intención escuchar tus idealismos, Sakura.— Sasuke se levantaba lentamente de la silla, pero una fuerza mayor, lo sentó de nuevo, y supo que era una mano posada en su hombro.

—Déjame terminar... Considero a Konoha como mi hogar, y por eso...

... Si te atraves a dañar a mi hogar, a mi gran familia, yo no dudaré en arrancarte el corazón, si con eso por fin te mueres, y vas de una buena vez al infierno.

Sasuke miró mejor a Sakura, y una sonrisa en los labios de ella, lo dejó fuera de lugar.

— Así que Sasuke-kun, sé un buen chico y portate bien.—Sakura con su caminar gracil, propio de una mujer, se fue alejando hasta encerrarse en su cuarto, bajo la vista de un Sasuke con sus puños apretados.

Clavó sus ojos en el plato, suspiró contenida y largamente.

Ella había sido... _Delicadamente ruda_.

.

.

* * *


	3. El primer pétalo

Cuando quieres salvar a alguien de la oscuridad, no solamente es para salvar el alma de esa persona sino también es para salvarte a ti misma. A veces solo porque quieres sentirte gratificada, o porque te da lástima como tira su vida a la basura. No existe aquella persona que salve a otra sin obtener algo a cambio...

Creo que tal vez así, o más o menos piensa Sasuke de todos nosotros. De la aldea. Y honestamente... quería que él siguiese creyendo lo mismo.

No quería que supiera, ni intuyera, por un instante que la razón por la que los buscábamos con tanto fervor, era simplemente por los largos, fuertes lazos que nuestras memorias se empañaba en recordarnos, que nuestro corazón no se rendía ante cada fracaso. ¿Por qué no quería? Es sencillo.

Él carece de toda sensibilidad humana.

Ese maldito.

- ¿Sakura? - Los ojo verdes enfocaron mejor el rostro que la observaba con preocupación desmedida - ¿Estás bien?

- Umm... si. - Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, un poco pálidos.

- ¿Y se supone que yo debería creerte con esa sonrisita de mierda? - Sakura sintió como sus hombros se tensaban un poco. Seguro tenía la cara de un zombie, como para que Ino sospechara de su ánimo.

- Supuestamente... si. Te lo deberías creer.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿De verdad me harás rogarte para que me cuentes?- Sakura en ese preciso instante tenía un aura bastante pesada, antes era bastante fácil acercarse a ella, e incluso sacarle unos cuantos detalles de su vida para molestarla con chantajes- Y bueno... ¿Que tál es vivir con el amor de tu infancia?

Y allí estaba la pregunta del siglo, o mejor aún del Milenio.

Ino escucho lo que le pareció como un gruñido.

-Nada especial- ¿Y... a quien quería engañar?

- ¿A quien quieres engañar?- Ino era bastante testaruda.

Ino se acomodó al lado de ella, con aquella gracia que Sakura siempre envidiaba, toda una dama.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien que?

- tu sabes...

-Saber que?

-Oh Sakura... Creeme cuando te digo, que puedo pasarme la tarde, e incluso, el día de mañana, y el día despues de ese. Las cuatr-

-Ok ok ¡Tú ganas- Sakura levantaba las manos en gesto de ansiedad. La ninja médico empezó a guardar cada libro que había utilizada para su investigación, Ech{o un vistazo y vió a Ino con su rostro impasible, y entonces estuvo segura que no la dejaría escapar, con un fuerte y sonoro suspiro empezó diciendo.

- Pues... sigue siendo un desgraciado- Ino sonrió y se hizo a un lado en el mueble de recepcion de la inmensa biblioteca central de la aldea.

- Dime algo que no sepa- Ino acomodó un mechpon de pelo detrás de su oreja- ¿Has observado algún cambio de su actitud? ¿Más receptivo?

- La verdad... no. Solo duerme tres horas al día, no suele desayunar, almuerza a la misma hora de siempre. Entrena en el patio. Cena lo que lleve..

-Ya va... ¿Te espera para la cena?

-No... eso no fue lo..- - Sakura se interrumpió unos segundos "¿Qué si la esperaba para la cena?" Nunca lo había visto de esa manera...Es decir, cuando ella llegaba aproximadamente a eso de las nueve de la noche, él se encontraba sentado en la mesa (anteriormente rota y luego reparada por él) sin decir una palabra, no saludaba, no preguntaba absolutamente nada, la miraba mientras preparaba algún contorno para cenar, ella hablaba sola, él sólo escuchaba. Asentía de vez en cuando- Es decir...- continúo- Él sólo se queda sentado en la mesa, cenamos y

-Oh vamos cerda- intervino Ino- él está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hace Shikamaru cuando llega de trabajar, claro que después de cenar, le vuelve a dar hambre si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco, pero enseguida lo descartó. Completamente imposible, Sasuke y ella casi se odiaban, ¡es más podía sentir como la atmósfera parecía ser hasta palpable!. Ella lo odiaba, y viceversa.

No había más que especular.

Sakura empezó a reirse sola, e Ino pensó que pronto se volvería loca.

- Ey cerda-

-Imposible Ino, si el primer día de convivencia quebré toda una mesa, del roble más fuerte de toda nuestra aldea, y solo por uno que otro comentario

-Pues dejame decirte que desde que está contigo, se le ve un poco cambiado.

-¿Cambiado dices?

- Si

-Lo sabía... Estás loca.

Ino carcajeó y se puso de pie, ya era un poco tarde seguramente Shikamaru, estaría preocupado.

-Bueno cerda, me marcho y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, deja de ser tan cerrada, parece que fuera a ti a quien castigarán y no a Sasuke.

* * *

De camino a casa, Sakura pensaba detenidamente en las palabras de Ino, era cierto ella actuaba como si fuera un suplicio, cuando más bien quien debería sufrir fuera Sasuke. cuando pensaba en ellos, su pecho dolía, y recordaba el porqué de la misión. Había pasado una sola semana, y la relación entre ellos, sólo se basaba en frases cortas y necesarias, porque ambos sabían que si hablaban más alla de lo que podían controlar, al menos ella, sería como el primer día.

-Oh rayos, la llave- Sakura revisaba hasta el fondo su bolso. Entre sellos, herramientas, por fin pudo encontrarla, hasta que recordó que la dejaba abierta, por alguna emergencia, nunca se sabía con Sasuke que podría pasar.

Cuando fue a jalar la puerta para agarrar la manija, se descubrió usando más fuerza de la necesaria, hasta que fue superada en fuerza y vacilo un poco en los escalones de la entrada.

-Llegas tarde- sentenció la voz algo ronca, de su prisionero.

_-Ya va... ¿Te espera para la cena?- Soltó Ino, asombrada hasta de su propia sugerencia._

-¿Me esperabas?

Sakura sintió como la espalda de Sasuke se volvía a poner recta.

-No...

-Umm bien. Tenía trabajo y algún material por revisa, por eso...- Qué estupida, le estaba explicando donde estaba y que hacía. ¡Ésa Ino, todo el tiempo induciendo ideas en su trastornada cabeza! Incluso Sasuke parecía listo para salir, estaba vestido y abrigado.

Sakura dejó sus botas en la entrada, y entró sin perder mucho tiempo en la cocina. Y empezó a preparar la cena, no era la mejor en eso, pero sabía lo básico, y Sasuke que no se había quejado, escuchó como se cerraba la puerta de su apartamento y suspiro de alivio, al parecer su prisionero había decidido salir.

Sonrió, así tendría tiempo de recuperarse antes de volverlo a enfrentar.

Hasta que su corazón empezó a saltar de su pecho cuando sintió un roce en su mano derecha.

No supo si fue instinto.

O el miedo.

O tal vez la rabia que sentía porque, cuando lo miraba recordaba su niñez. Pero en un parpadeo, el cuchillo que usaba para picar los tomates, apuntaba firmemente la garganta del pelinegro. Él no se veía sorprendido y podía hasta jurar que cierto brillo se reflejaba en sus ojos negros.

Sasuke la sacó de su ensoñación. Cuando tranquilamente dio un paso hacia ella, y otro, hasta que la acorralo contra el mesón y al mismo tiempo, hacia que la punta del cuchillo, se afincará en la tersa y pálida piel del chico.

Sakura pudo sentir como su mano temblaba, no tenía miedo, realmente no. Se sentia algo eclipsada por la cercanía eso era todo.

_-Tranquila Haruno, sólo quería un trozo de tomate_.

Sasuke se apartó lentamiente mientras la observaba a los ojos, no sabía que pasaba pero había algo que hacía quererla molestar.

Era el aburrimiento... Seguro. Era sólo eso.


	4. Té de Cerezos

- Nee, Sasuke-chan, ¿lo estás haciendo bien?

El pequeño de ojos negros, detuvo su comer un poco nervioso, no es como si fuera un secreto el entrenar de madrugada en las afueras de la aldea, pero no esperaba que su madre lo supiera. Tragó el bocado anterior de arroz blanco, y sin pensarlo se levantó apresurado tropezando en el camino con los escalones de la salida de su hogar. No quería responder. ¿Si lo estaba haciendo bien? No lo sabía... pues nadie lo observaba, o corregía. Simplemente entrenaba por su cuenta.

-Sasuke- se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta- Hoy se celebra el cumpleaños de Itachi, haz el favor de no llegar tarde, y cúbrete la boca- el pequeño Uchiha, asintió dos veces antes de retirarse a sabiendas de que su padre tal vez ni siquiera le hubiese mirado la espalda, pero que se diera cuenta de sus quemaduras... Significaba... que lo había mirado ¿No?

Observó el cielo al salir del territorio, y mientras se alejaba en su mente sólo se alzaba el gran símbolo del clan Uchiha, ése que cargaba tan orgullosamente en su espalda. Él definitivamente algún día sería el sucesor sin importar que no haya nacido como el primogénito.

Le ganaría a su Aniki. Sería mas fuerte, más rápido, más inteligente.

.

.

.

-Nee Sasuke-chan... Mamá está muy orgullosa de ti-... _Hahaue_

_._

_._

_._

-Tu siempre serás mi pequeño tonto hermano menor-_... Aniki_

_._

_._

_._

-El clan Uchiha espera lo mejor de cada uno de sus miembros, es natural que seas bueno-..._ Chichiue_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Dónde están todos?_

_¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué de ésta manera?_

_¿Por qué?_

_Quiero entender..._

_Explícame__..._

_Quiero comprender..._

_Esos ojos rojos como la sangre_

_Cobran vida a costa de la vida de quien __confías_

_A quien amas como a un hermano_

_Traicionarás por poder_

_Humillarás por la victoria_

_Uchiha, condenado eres._

_Condenado eres_

_Condenado estás_

_-¡Maldición! No te conocía esta faceta, eres un condenado-_

Sakura no supo que había pasaso con su cuerpo... hace unos instantes estaba de pie tratando de despertar al moreno sacudiendole por los hombros, y en menos de un segundo, se encontraba debajo de él, con un objeto afilado apuntando justo a su corazón, y un Sasuke transpirando , observandola con aquellos ojos diabólicos que seguramente se enorgullecía de mostrar.

Y aunque su vida podía escaparse en un suspiro. Se aseguró más aún de un pensamiento.

Y como si paladeara cada una de las sílabas, con lentitud dijo lo que sentía en ese preciso momento.

- Te odio Sasuke... De verdad, te odio.

_Claclaclaclacla_

Sakura poco a poco era conciente del sonido que provenía de su boca, sus dientes castañeaban sin cesar, por la situacion en la que se encontraba, sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraban observando fijamente el objeto con que Sasuke tenía literalmente a su corazón pendiendo de un hilo. Lentamente, y con cuidado su mirada, paseaba por el torso pálido y húmedo de Sasuke, luego a su largo cuello, para después recorrer su afilados mentón, sus ojos parecían memorizar el camino hacia sus ojos, se tropezó con aquella nariz respingada y por último pero el real motivo de su rabia, las orbes esmeraldas se posaron en los ojos rojos que poco a poco volvían a su color natural mientras sentía como poco a poco cedía el agarre de unos de sus hombros, y la respiración errática de Sasuke volvía a la normalidad.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, su compañera de equipo, había colocado sus brazos a ambos costados de su torso, y como si de una pluma se tratase, lo cargó hasta sentarlo a uno de los costadso de la cama, mientras ella se sentaba en el contrario.

-Sabes que tienes prohibido tener armas- Y con aquella sola frase, camino con parsimonia arrastrando sus pies mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda, bajo la atenta y espesa mirada de un par de ojos negros...

.

.

Un suspiro de cansancio se coló por aquellos finos labios... A la vez que una mano se enredaba en sus cabellos negros. Por poco pierde la oportunidad. Él y su maldita paranoia con defenderse. Miró el objeto puntiagudo como si quisiera desaparecerlo, y con un fuerte apretón lo detrozó.

-Lo sé Sakura... Lo sé.

.

.

.

.

Sakura cerró levemente sus labios para volverlos abrir, se encontraba apoyada en la puerta que acaba de cerrar, y se deslizaba sobre ella hasta quedar sentada en el piso, con expresión desconcertado. ¿ Y por qué no estarlo? En todos sus años conociendo a Sasuke, siempre le había observado una o dos expresiones.

Pero ésta vez fue como ver ricos matices, unos tras otro sin detenerse, diferentes, expresivos, ni él mismo pudo ocultarlo, como si aquellos sentimientos escaparan sigilosamente, sin poderse detener.

Angustia

Incomprensión

Soledad

Ira

Y finalmente, cuando ambos habían posado sus ojos sobre el otro, ambos pudiendo ver sus rostros reflejados en aquellas iris de diferentes colores...

¡Tranquila Sakura...! Se exigió pensar, no era la primera vez que veía esa mirada. La recordaba bien.

Aquella mirada, era la que mantenía en su memoria, y resurgía de sus recuerdos cada vez que veía la foto donde se encontraban ellos conformando el equipo gennin 7.

Aquella mirada, fue la última que tuvo de él, cuando se fue, cuando lo vio partir. La mirada de una alma cansada.

* * *

-Un momento... - Ino colocó ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza, como queriendo arrancarse los largos mechones de cabello- ¿Le dijiste que lo odiabas?- Sakura se sentía algo incómoda con la reacción de su amiga. Para nadie era un secreto que ella no era muy simpatizante al Uchiha, al menos _no ahora. _Sakura salió de su pronta ensoñación al observar comos los hombros de su amiga, se sacudían levemente, y como trataba con una de sus manos, callar los quejidos. Entornó los ojos, ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en creer que Sasuke había cambiado? Sin esperar a que muchas más interrogantes de las que tenían en su cabeza, salió disparada hacia la casa de Ino.

¿Qué era lo que habían observado los demás en él, que ella no?

Cuando podía de alguna manera capturar algunos detalles de como había sido la convivencia con cada uno de los 11 guardianes de Konoha, no sólo se daba cuenta del ambiente relajado con lo que incluso Neji Hyuuga hablaba, sino tambien de la alegría de Naruto al caminar hombro con hombro con su compañero de equipo, ¡Hasta la misma Ino hablaba de lo mismo! Que Sasuke Uchiha no era el mismo.

¡Si claro, como no!

Hoy otra vez se sintió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Dominada y débil. Sin escapatoria. Sin poder hacer nada. ¡Lo odiaba!

¡Lo odiaba!

Frunció el ceño, Ino convulcionaba lliteralmente de la risa, una carcajada sonora, y luego unas cuantas más luego de la primera, hicieron que se irritara.

-¿De qué te ríes? No me parece gracioso lo que te acabo de contar, estuve a punto de ser asesinada por Sasuke Uchiha- Ni ella se creía eso, pero tenía que aferrarse a ese pensamiento._ Porque sino... porque sino..._

Pero Ino mientras más escuchaba a Sakura hablar, mas fuerte reía, mientras que lagrimillas graciosas salían de sus ojos celestes.

-¡Sakura por Dios! No puedo creer que seas tan terca. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Tú no odias a Sasuke! ¡Tú odias es el hecho de que no pudiste controlar la situación! Y que sobretodo fuera Sasuke quien te sacara de concentración.

Escucha bien fretona lo que te voy a decir, y sonará un poco fuerte, pero tienes que escucharlo...

Sakura volvió a tomar asiento, para escuchar atentamente lo que diría Ino, si se trataba de convencerla de que Sasuke ya no era el mismo de antes, sólo haría como si nunca hubiese escuchado.

- ¿Cuántas veces has estado con Sasuke durante el día? - Sakura reaccionó rapidamente e iba empezar a discutir, pero Ino hizo un gesto con su mano de que se detuviera, esta vez estaba siendo seria- Su estadía en tu "hogar" como así lo llamas, ni siquiera se puede aproximar a una sana convivencia, te excusas diciendo que estás llena de trabajo, y si no es así sales a misiones de dos días. Es como si lo trataras peor que una mascota.

-Él no se queja...- se defendió Sakura

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es Sasuke, por amor a Dios, el orgullo lo tiene en las venas, preferirá fritarse los testículos antes de ceder.

-¡¿Por qué habría de importarle, no es como que si hablaramos demasiado?!- Gritó la pelirosa al borde de la histeria, mientras frotaba frecuentemente sus manos.

-Pues mejor para él. Si por él mismo fuera, se encerrara en los dominios Uchiha y no saliera de allí más nunca.

Sakura tragó pesado...¿No verlo más?

-Si Sakura- admitió Ino- es un criminal clase S, uno que nos ayudó a ganar la guerra Ninja, un criminal que pudo haber decidio ser una piedra en el camino, pero antes de serlo fue soldado, uno de nosotros, más sin embargo Hokage-sama no podía simplemente hacer que se integrara normalmente ante la sociedad de nuestra aldea, porque los aldeanos le tenían miedo, además que Sasuke no se encontraba en completa salud mental. Tiene problemas Sakura, y esos problemas siempre estarán allí. No todos conocen la verdad. Sólo pocos sabemos el porque de cada cosa. Tanto tú como yo sabemos el porqué de la masacre Uchiha- Ino inspiró profundamente antes de continuar- Cuando...

Sakura agudizó aún mas su sentido para escuchar... Ino hablaría. Necesitaba dirección... no sabía que hacer, como comportarse. ¡Maldición! se sentía como cuando eran niños y él se encontraba cerca, sin saber que hacer o que decir, cómo reaccionar ante algún gesto. Sabía que éste castigo era para ayudar pero, para ella ésta situación era demasiado. Observó como Ino colocaba con delicadeza pétalos de Cerezo en una infusión, y servía dos tazas, con la paciencia del mundo. Observar ese arte la hacía calmarse... Entendía lo que sentía Naruto cuando hablaba algo de sus reuniones en la mansión con futura prometida Hyuuga.

_Tranquilidad._

-Yo- prosiguió Ino- tenía miedo, es decir ni cuando niños Sasuke hablaba conmigo, a decir verdad, no lo conocía, y aún después del mes de convivencia, tampoco fue que lo terminé de conocer, despues de todo nunca terminas de saber las profundidades de los pensamientos de los que te rodean, por más cercanos que sean. No sabía que decir, o hacer. Sasuke tiene muy mal carácter, eso si que no ha cambiado- sonrío a la par que lo hacía su amiga- pero sin duda alguna en ese muro de concreto que levantó en su mente para aislarse de los demás, ya tenía muchas ranuras ¿Comprendes?

-No hablamos demasiado, todo con él fue en silencio- Ino tomo un sorbo de la infusión que había preparado, mientras acomodaba un mechón de su pelo. Y Sakura no podía evitar ver como se suavizaba la mirada de Ino al hablar de sin infortunado inquilino, siendo testigo de su propia rabia- fue dificil, era la tercera a su cargo, y antes de mí, fue Shino y luego Hinata, no tenía ni idea de como tratarlo sin ofenderlo.

Sakura supuso de alguna manera que de las ranuras que hablaba Ino, eran los meses con las que Sasuke convivió con los demás. Ella era la última se suponía que sería más sencillo, pues anteriormente había sido su compañera de misiones, y ya Sasuke tendría que estar mucho más maleable.

-Y de repente la respuesta vino a mí- rió Ino ante el respindo de Sakura por su expresión- Sasuke es humano ¿No?, su venganza y el lazo que lo unía a su nación, debína ser reprimidos, así como cada uno de los sentimientos que nos hacen ser humanos.

Miedo, soledad, alegría, esperanza.

-Sigue siendo humano Sakura... Lo sigue siendo. Sólo esfuerzate un poco más.

-¡Lo hago!

-Tu y yo sabemos que no es así- sentenció Ino con voz de ultratumba un poco exasperada por la actitud infantil de Sakura- Por si no lo sabes, a cada uno de los participantes en esta misión nos llega reportes continuos, en caso de emergencia no puedas controlar.

Sakura se sintió ofendida. ¿Dudaban de su capacidad?

-Antes de que empieces a chillar Sakura, no estamos dudando de nadie. Pero si mosquea un poco ver como el trabajo de muchos está siendo desperdiciando, por tu cobardía, pre-juicios y orgullo.

Y Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua. Porque esta vez, Ino hablaba con serios argumentos.

* * *

Sakura no sabía si ir a casa de Ino habría sido lo mejor.

¿Que podría decirle a Sasuke qué pudiera borrar lo que le había dicho ésta mañana?

Entró sigilosamente a su hogar, y se coló rápidamente a la cocina, haría algo de cenar, pasó la mitad de la tarde en casa de Ino, y la otra mitad, caminando por toda la aldea, con sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo empezaría su discurso? Había tomado una decisión, _haría el intento _de alguna manera hacer las pases con Sasuke...

-¿Qué debería decir?- habló Sakura en voz alta, haciendo ensayo, mientras cortaba un poco nerviosa los cebollines - ¡Oe! Chico, no te odio en absoluto, sólo me molestó un poco el hecho de que eres más fuerte que yo, y no pude haberte partido la cara en dos, pero fuera de eso, podemos intentar acabar con ésta disputa, hasta pudiéramos ser amigos. ¿Qué te parece?- Sakura se rió ante su estúpida proposición , hasta que su rostro se tornó más pálido de lo que ya era, cuando divisó a la causa de que toda su cabeza estuviese hecha todo un torbellino de pensamientos.

Sasuke estaba de pie, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con una sonrisa que bailaba en su mirada, y una mueca algo ladina en su rostro. Tenía el rostro algo descansado, parecía que recién había despertado de su siesta, o algo así, pues Sasuke siempre se levantaba con rostro de asesino, luego de dormir. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de entrenamiento, y una franela parecida a la que cargaba de niño, sólo que obviamente ésta era de talla mucho más grande. Sakura quiso lanzarse por la ventana que daba a su patio, y huir ante lo estúpida escena que estaba montando.

Sasuke se sentó en la mesa, para el horror de Sakura, quien rápidamente le dió la espalda, para seguir con lo que hacía.

¿Qué es lo que debo decir exactamente? ¡Demonios!- pensó, y descuidadamente Sakura se cortó sólo un poco su dedo índice, para llevárselo seguidamente a su boca.

-No hagas eso...- Sakura escucho la advertencia, al igual como el sonido de la silla al arrastrarse fue el único ruido que se apoderó de la cocina, mientras observaba como Sasuke tomaba su mano, y la colocaba debajo del chorro de agua del fregadero.

Luego de un prolongado silencio donde Sasuke limpiaba la pequeña cortada, su voz profunda se hizo escuchar- No te iba a matar- Sakura dio un respingo nerviosa, el chico había hablado muy cerca de su rostro, para ser más preciso cerca de su oído., respingo que pasó por alto Sasuke.

Sakura aclaró su garganta antes de de hablar.- Lo sé... si hubiese estado en tu lugar, lo más probable es que hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Sasuke tomó un trozo de tela de su franela, la pelirosa estuvo a punto de decirle que no era necesario, que ella tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, que la herida no era profunda.

_Quería decirle... que no la tratara así_. Sasuke volvió a tomar asiento, y Sakura siguió preparando la cena, mientras pensamientos se colaban en su mente uno tras otro. Y sólo su piel se percataba de una cosa. _Las manos se Sasuke eran grandes, y callosas, y a pesar de eso, su toque era suave, como si cargase algo de cristal entre sus dedos._

-Y Sakura... en cuanto a tu proposición, estoy de acuerdo- y a la pelirosa no le pasó por alto el tono de humor que usaba Sasuke...

Definitivamente... ¿Qué era lo que se había perdido de Sasuke durante los 11 meses de estadía?

Estaba el Sasuke que conocían los demás. Y el Sasuke que al parecer ella estaba por conocer.

_Al menos eso esperaba._


	5. El florecer de un Cerezo

Por quinta vez hacia el intento de levantarse pero por alguna razón, sentía que sus parpados y pestañas incluidas pesaban más de la cuenta, los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban graciosamente por su ventana, hacían cálida la habitación, por lo que Sakura dudaba de querer ir a trabajar hoy, hasta que un ruido proveniente de afuera no la dejo vacilar en su decisión. ¿Qué cuál era? Pues ir a trabajar, no se imaginaba quedarse en un día entero con Sasuke.

Si...vivían juntos.

Sí... cenaban juntos.

Pero justamente en cuanto a convivencia, su relación era un bebé en pañales, y como su de un torbellino se tratase, los recuerdos de aquella noche se remolinaban en su cerebro, lo que hicieron que un pequeño sonrojo se asomaran en las pálidas mejillas de la joven ninja. Cada vez se sentía más consciente de la presencia del joven en su casa, en su vida. Y poco a poco veía como se volvía menos ajena a él. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y palmeando sus aún sonrojadas mejillas, fue en dirección al baño, arrastrando un poco lo pies.

Ciertamente se encontraba cansada, limpiaba un poco el espejo mientras colocaba un poco de pasta en su cepillo de dientes, con lentitud extrema. Hasta que se percato de su rostro en el espejo, y una sonrisa cansina se formaba en su rostro. ¡Vaya que si estaba vuelta mierda! Las guardias en el hospital cada vez eran peores, y conjunto a esto, estaba bajo constante vigilancia por parte de los ninjas ANBU, razón _en parte_ de las solicitudes de misiones afuera de la aldea, con un máximo de dos dias.

_Estás huyendo de lo inevitable. _Lo sabía, no hacía falta que la voz de su conciencia.-si es que todavía tenía una-. le dijera que pasaba. Por otra parte... también solicitaba las salidas, porque ya no podía ocultarlo más, y en su misma distracción porque aún se negaba aceptarlo, Sasuke si había cambiado, no de forma impresionante, pero si estaba esa extraña calidez que la envolvía cuando él se encontraba en silencio, cuando comía junto a ella, cuando intercambiaba pocas palabras pero había algo... Algo que no descifraba que era, que hacía querer ver más allá de las acciones de él.

La esperaba para cenar, cuando se dirigía a ella, seguía ese tono neutro pero cuando pronunciaba su nombre, era como él lo hiciera con extremo cuidado, con voz pausada, algo grave... su voz, totalmente pertubadora para sus oídos, calaba de forma lenta pero muy profunda en su pecho.

A veces le sonaba como a un aullido.

Otras, como a un grito de ayuda.

Y sólo algunas veces... cuando ella se permitía fantasear.-ahora sin temor de admitirlo-. prefería pensar que también había anhelo en esa voz masculina.

Había un tipo de tensión entre ellos que ella no sabía.-o no quería-. describir muy bien. Algunas veces lo atrapaba observando sus manos.

_¿Vería mis cicatrices? _

Unos toques la sacaron de su ensoñación, un poco sorprendida, terminó de colocarse rápidamente la última prenda de su atuendo, su banda que la identificaba como ninja de la aldea.

Sasuke NUNCA tocaba su puerta. De las dos semanas en las que su custodia había comenzado, había ciertos gestos de su inquilino que ella había aprendido a identificar, algunos gustos, y uno que otro gesto burlón, gesto que de alguna forma había podido observar con cierta frecuencia en Sasuke, cada vez que sus conversaciones se alargaban un poco más de lo usual. Y aunque ella misma se habia encargado de evitarlo a toda costa durante los anteriores meses, los once guardianes se juntaban en la oficina de la Hokage, para entregar a Sasuke a su siguiente protector. Y eso ocurría cada mes, debía darle la razón a Ino, cuando decía que Sasuke parecía algo más humano.

Sakura inspiró y exhaló unas cuantas veces, antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, al hacerlo se topó con su inquilino recién duchado, con unos pantalones de color crema, y una sencilla camiseta blanca. Una que otra gota resbala por la cabellera del chico, y Sakura se cuestionó en su interior, si realmente el cabello de Sasuke era tan sedoso como hacía parecer a la vista.

Lo observó allí de pie unos segundos, y vio como dudoso abría la boca para volverla a cerrar a Sakura le pareció un poco gracioso el hecho, pues no eral que se viera a menudo, eso quería decir que lo que Sasuke diría, debió haberlo tenido pensando algún tiempo.

—¿Saldrás? Porque quiero llevarte a un lugar ...— Sakura se descolocó un poco. Sasuke la miraba algo impasible, incómodo, de vez en cuando desviaba su vista a su banda, para cuando la fijó en su rostro, su mirada le recordó a cuando eran niños, para su sorpresa el continuó diciendo las siguientes palabras, que seguramente a Sakura le cambiaría el panorama completamente desde ese día... — Vamos al territorio Uchiha.

Sí... ella quería saber más de Sasuke.

Si... ella ya no sólo se percata de la voz aterciopelada de Sasuke que acaricia cada rincón de su alma, cada vez que habla.

Si... ella estaba cansada de no admitir que aunque fueron enemigos, y que alguno tuvo la intención de matar el otro, ahora compartían el mismo techo.

Y si... ella se había dado inmediatamente de cuenta, que los sentimientos que Sakura tendría por Sasuke, nunca se irían de donde estaban. Nunca lo hicieron.

Y ella sólo supo responder...

—Vamos Sasuke-kun ...— Sin ella percatarse de cuanto alivio se asomó en el rostro del joven por su alegre respuesta.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que escribí una nota de autora. Bueno estoy retomando este conjunto de one-shot, tenía AÑALES que no escribía, aún me cuesta un poco poder expresar lo que quiero, pues siento que no queda igual a exactamente como me lo imagino, y a eso se debía mi depresión, pero tampoco era una solución él dejar de escribir, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Así que decidí retomar, y empezar por lo más sencillo.

Ideas, y temas tengo, y el gusto tambien, era sólo que me frustré. Pero he comenzado a superarlo un poco. Para mí es un escape el poder escribir... alguna vez fue un sueño, dedicarme a esto enteramente, ¡Es más aún lo sigue siendo! :)

Hablando un poco más de la historia. Sasuke está algo OOC, trato en lo posible de mantener en su carácter, pero su comportamiento tiene una explicación, y es como podrán ver, el haber convivido con los que anteriormente compartieron con él cuando era niño, cuando su motivo de venganza no era tan palpable.

Sakura ella no admitía su gusto por Sasuke, por lo que su comportamiento arisco está presente, así como tampoco puede evitar que salgan a flote sus sentimientos de niña. Este conjunto de one-shot, la mitad es de Sakura con respecto a Sasuke, y la otra mitad, será desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, la manera en como ha sido su convivencia con el resto.

Trataré de mejorar muchas cosas de las que soy consciente, espero disfruten este capítulo. Nos vemos el próximo martes. :)


	6. La raíz del Cerezo

.

.

.

**.La raíz de un Cerezo.**

_**.**Mírame. Quédate un poco más. Todavía tengo frío. Acompañame. No te vayas._

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura aceptó a acompañar a_ Sasuke-kun_.- porque ya no era sólo "Uchiha" o "Sasuke"-. a los territorios de la familia Uchiha, genuinamente en su desbocado corazón, había comenzado aceptar que quería formar parte de la vida de su inquilino, o mejor dicho "amigo" por la supuesta proposición, que aún Sakura se preguntaba como rayos Sasuke había respondido sin mirarla como una escoria, o como si fuera superior a ella. Sólo sonrío con burla, debido a la vergonzosa situación, y en sus orbes carbón se asomaba aquella mirada divertida que sólo se le escapa cuando se encuentra con Naruto. Sakura meditaba sobre las dos semanas que había pasado con el joven Uchiha, y no podía evitar sentirse algo tonta, por todavía de alguna manera abarcar en sus pensares, y en sus constantes latidos, una ligera esperanza de que Sasuke la viera no sólo como la que alguna vez fue su compañero de equipo, sino que la viera como _algo más_.

_Quiero ser... para ti._

Sakura se sonrosó intensamente, y sus mejillas eran la prueba de ello. Involuntariamente una de sus manos se posó en el centro de su pecho, ¡Ser de Sasuke!. _Pertenecer a alguien, ser suya_. El solo pensamiento descontrolaba un poco su compostura. Bien. Respira. Inhala profundamente, exhala lenta y pausadamente no podía estarse sintiendo como cuando tenía sólo 12 años, era ridículo ¿no?. Sakura se avergonzó de ella misma. ¿Desde cuándo no sentía su pecho desbocado por alguien, y que la causa no fuera, correr porque se encontraba en peligro, o porque tenía que salvar a sus compañeros de batalla?

— ¡Ay!— Sakura chocó con algo duro, demasiado por así decirlo, se tomó suavemente la nariz, fue a levantar su mirada para ver con que rayos había practicamente fracturado su nariz, hasta que diviso el conocido abanico de la familia Uchiha.

Ugh, bien. Había chocado con la ancha espalda de Sasuke, seguramente le diría algo como...— Estás algo distraida, _molesta_— Y Sakura sintió como su pulso se volvía errático al igual como su corazón golpeaba agresivamente contra sus costillas. Esperaba algo como eso, pero no con un tono tan... tan... extraño. Por no decir inusual.

—Eh..Estoy bien.. si ¡Normal!— Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante la actitud extraña de su compañera, tomó la pálida y pequeña mano entre las suyas, y sonrío ante la mirada atónita de Sakura. _Había algunas cosas que no cambiaban._ Su fino semblante se había colocado un poco serio, pero con aire de serenidad.

_Él sí que había cambiado. _Dudó.-sólo un poco-. ante lo que hacía. Llevar a la carcelera a su hogar, era _peligroso_ de_ muchas maneras. _La observó un instante, donde percibió como Sakura había cuadrado sus hombros, y sus labios formaban una tensa línea recta. Estaba tensa, él lo sabía. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Pues todavía quedaba un mediano camino que recorrer...luego de asegurarse que tenía la atención de Sakura.-situación que había empezado a gustarle-. la conducía por la calle que daba directamente con la entrada de sus territorios.

Si antes Sakura sentía que su corazón escaparía de su pecho, pues ahora diría que se hallaba en todo su cuerpo. En su cabeza, en sus manos, en sus piernas y en otras partes que no quería ni pensar. Los latidos del alocado corazón retumbaban cerca de los oídos, se moriría si el moreno de alguna manera llegase a saber que el contacto de su piel hacía estragos en su interior. ¿Qué era esto? Se sentía pérdida... y de alguna manera estúpida. ¿No que ella no caería en el mismo de hoyo de hace 10 años? y aquí se encontraba, por sólo el toque de su mano se comportaba como una idiota.

_Te gusta._ Sakura resoplo sonoramente ante la estúpida sugerecia. _Ese hecho _ya lo daba por comprendido.

_Lo deseas. _Sasuke no era precisamente un hombre feo ¿Saben?

_Y pertenecer, estar con él. _Sakura no prestó atención al momento, ya estaban frente a las imponentes puertas del territorio Uchiha. Sí... ella quería compatir más que el techo de su casa. Pero de qué sirve profundizar en actitudes, comportamientos, hechos, si la realidad era que todo se debía a sentimientos unilaterales. Podía estar malentendiendo todo. Sasuke tal vez quería compartir algo como amigos. Pero aún así quería seguir.

Sólo después de llegar a esa conclusión bastante deplorable de sí misma. Se fijó en los detalles de las inmensas.-pero no más que las puertas de la aldea-. dos lápidas que tenía por puertas la entrada del Clan Uchiha. Eran de un color verde olivo bastante oscuro, tenían muchos detalles, como por ejemplo las dos figuras que se repartían en cada puerta. En la del lado izquierdo era un hombre con vestiduras antiguas de batalla,su manos estaban posicionadas con los símbolos para realizar jutsus. Al igual que la figura del hombre del lado derecho.- vestido un poco menos amenazante, con un _hakama_, y tenía cierto aire de sabiduría, también tenía posicionada su manos con los símbolos, sólo que un poco diferente, pero ambas posiciones, indudablemente eran para realizar jutsus de Fuego. Otros detalles como el conocido abanico de los Uchiha, rodeando ambas puertas.

Sakura por primera vez sintió que estaba ante algo majestuoso, si bien el clan Uchiha era uno de los clanes más antiguos, junto con el Hyuuga, la sola entrada sí que reflejaba el carácter promedio de ellos. Rió internamente. Sasuke era totalmente un Uchiha desde los pies a la cabeza. La adorable y tímida Hyuuga Hinata prefería ser la representante de la sabiduría de su clan, y sin duda alguna su primo, Neji Hyuuga, representaba la fuerza. Ambos clanes con sus reglas, y con sus distintos puntos de vistas, pero ciertamente ambos muy poderosos. Eso hizo preguntarse a Sakura como rayos, era que convivían en la misma aldea sin intentar apoderarse de todo. Poco a poco le fue embargando una extraña sensación. El alivio de no tener que representar un papel ante un clan. Y la nostalgia de cuánto al mismo tiempo ella deseaba formar parte de algo así.

Sakura sintió al instante cuando Sasuke dejó de tomar su mano, así como del sentimiento de soledad que empezó apoderarse de su cuerpo, al no sentir la piel del moreno contra la suya. Solamente un pensamiento se posó en su mente, al momento de seguir a Sasuke al interior del territorio Uchiha.

_Sasuke, no era frío. Para nada._

Allí en su pecho, un poco a la izquierda, una puntada de profundo alivio lo golpeó como si un puño de concreto le diera de lleno, casi dejándolo mareado, al percatarse de que Sakura no había dudado siquiera un segundo en seguirlo, había soltado su mano porque sería la propia decisión de la chica, si quería seguir el recorrido. Apretó la mandíbula gradualmente, al descubrir en ese instante que él también se encontraba tenso, ansioso y otra emoción que reprimía, ni quería hondar en esos momentos. Cuando la Hokage, había dictado el castigo consecuente, luego de los largos 5 años que pasó encerrado en una celda aislada, donde estaba desprovisto de cualquier contacto humano, de la luz solar, ya la comida parecía no tener sabor, y su sentido del olfato al parecer se encontraba atrofiado, sólo eran él y sus pensamientos. Y aquel parecía ser más tormentoso que cualquier otro castigo, pero _Oh, si, se había equivocado, y por mucho. _

Tendría que convivir con las personas que había traicionado. Porque si algo que había quedado muy claro para él, luego de que su objetivo principal se hubiese cumplido. Era que _Itachi_, había amado a la aldea con toda su alma, tanto... tanto que fue capaz de matar a sus propios padres. Paró el curso de sus pensamientos. Era inútil recodar.

_Inútil. No sirve. No puedes regresar el tiempo. Pasado. Estás en el presente._

Sasuke había decidido desde un principio que iría a la oficina de su padre. Tenía que encontrar el significado a ese tétrico pasaje, tenía que enfrentar las cosas. Chas, chas... Eran los sonidos de sus zandalias que rosaban en cada paso, la seca arena de la más transitada calle de los Uchihas. El sonido lo relajo un poco pues sabía que detrás de él estaba alguien. _Y no cualquier alguien._

— El fuego que descubre verdades— Sasuke volteo rápidamente hacia Sakura, quien había leído en voz alta el decir la muy conocida frase de su padre, la joven se sintió observada ante un par de ojos negros que la miraban de una forma que no podía ni siquiera adivinar—Eh..es sólo que mi madre me amenazaba con esa frase cuando era pequeña y mentía. Tu padre si que era estricto ¿cierto? escuché una vez decir esa frase— quiso romper el hielo Sakura, quien sin querer empezó hablar sin parar.-cosa que era normal, cuando se ponía nerviosa-.

»» Ya sabes, el fuego no sólo destruye, también es una fuente de luz, no importa cuán oscuro sea, o que tan profundo hayas escondido algo, tarde o temprano será descubierto. Por el fuego que descubre verdades«« Culminó Sakura apresuradamente, con sus ojos fuertamente cerrados, haciendo ver sus hermosas pestañas de forma espesa, y sus puños apretados, un poco temblorosos por el trabajo que el costó decir todo aquello.

Sakura quiso empezar azotar su cabeza contra la puerta de la oficina. Sabía cuando delicado era Sasuke con su pasado. Y ella con toda la libertad del mundo expuso aquel pensamiento como si nada. Seguro debía estar hasta invocando una enorme bola de fuego para terminar de fritar sus neuronas.

Sasuke volvió llevar su mirada hacia el frente, con cierta nostalgia reflejada en sus orbes ahora grises, a la atenta mirada de Sakura. Comenzó a dar un paso hacia los escalones, y la chica enseguida estaba detrás de él, siguiéndolo. Sakura se sentía estúpida quedó hablando sola, y hasta tal vez había herido a Sasuke.

— El fuego que descubre verdades— repitió Sasuke para sorpresa de Sakura— Madre me amenazaba con lo mismo... — La entonación de aquella frase fue dolorosamente grave, emoción que no mostraba el moreno, la chica mordisqueó un poco su labio inferior, sin saber que decir, y optó por lo que era mejor. _Callar_.

_Si claro. "Callar" "Hacer silencio", esas palabras no existen en tu diccionario mental._

— Tú...— el chico se percató del tono suave y quedo de Sakura, estuvo a punto de entornar sus ojos, ya la chica se iba a poner sentimental— Yo... ¿qué hacemos aquí? Veni... — Sakura fue interumpida por otra vez el suave tacto de la mano del Uchiha cubriendo la suya. Observó como sacaba una oxidada llave del bolsillo de su pantalón, un poco más grande de lo normal, y encajaba perfectamente en la cerradura de aquella oficina, giró un par de veces, y el sonido de apertura, fue el más tétrico que había escuchado en su vida.

_Deja el dramatismo._

_—_¿Por quéBalbuceas dema-...?—

—¿Por qué eres tan dramá-...?—

Ambos empezaron hablar al mismo tiempo. Cosa que le causó gracia a los jóvenes, sólo que cada uno lo expresó a su manera. Sasuke enarcando una ceja, y Sakura con una risilla, cual pájaro ruiseñor.

— Será mejor que saque el papiro rápidamente, los ANBU están comenzando a mosquearme— Y Sakura le daba la razón, a ella no le molestaba, pero imaginaba que Sasuke, como el lobo solitario que era le ahogaba sobremanera un "un poco de atención". Así que un papiro, pensaba que tal vez descubriría un arma secreta o algo así, o el secreto tras el Sharingan o algo asi. Sintió un jalón en su brazo derecho, mientras Sasuke la conducía a una de las puertas, que estaban dentro de aquella oficina, y por como lucía al cuarto que acababan de entrar, al parecer éste espacio era el de su difunto padre.

_Fugaku Uchiha._

Sakura conocía lo mismo que sabría los 11 guardianes de Konoha, todo oficial. Nada personal de su cuadro familiar. Eso la entristeció y avergonzó un poco. Ella pequeña se llenaba la boca de halagos, por estar en el mismo equipo que el heredero Uchiha, pero seguía sin ser diferente a los demás. No sabía a ciencia cierta las cosas que rodeaban a Sasuke. Se quedó frente al escritorio mientras Sasuke, golpeaba con sus nudillos la pared que daba a su derecha, así continuó hasta que el sonido hueco, prueba de un espacio vacío al parecer llamo su atención, ante la atenta mirada esmeralda una chakra azulado rodeaba lentamente los dedos de Sasuke, y cortaba de manera impresionante en forma de un pequeño cuadro la dureza de la pared. Sasuke se enderezó lentamente, y prosiguió a introducir su mano en el agujero. Para sacar dos pergaminos, no muy grandes fácilmente podían pasar desapercibidos como pergaminos de jutsus. Al tener el objetivo en mano, Sasuke se dirigió a la salida con ella atrás.

— Entrega lo que sea que hayas sacado Uchiha— una voz amenazante, los enfrentó a ambos— Sakura-san... con todo el respeto que usted se merece, guardían décimo primero de la aldea de Konoha, le notifico que si llega a intervenir, será sancionada.

Sasuke, chasqueó sonoramente su lengua, pero de alguna manera permanecía impasible, resignado esperando el castigo, o lo que fuera.

Pero Sakura era una historia muy diferente, sentía como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba, no sabía si era alguna especie de estática del lugar. _Este maldito a venir a amenazarme. ¡A Mi! Necesitaría un millón de años, antes de poder siquiera hablarme por mi nombre._

_— _Inu-san... Le agradezco que por favor, se aparte del camino, no quiero tener que usar mis manos para eso— El ligero tono de amenaza de la pelirosada, más aquella sonrisa macabra que parecía extenderse de manera anormal, fueron sólo suficiente para hacer dar dos atrás a aquel uniformado.

— Sakura-san no soy In..

— Haruno-sama para ti, Inu-san — interrumpió aquella voz soprano que se iba colocando un poco más grave a medida que las auras de amenazas de ambos empezaba hacer palpable. ¿Inu-san?... Pero si él era Okami ¡Demonios! Él no era ningún estúpido perro. El chico Uchiha regresaba a la sociedad, y todos los desgraciados pueblerinos de la aldea parecían respetarlo. Al muy desgraciado debían fusilarlo.

— Haruno-sama, nada puede ser extraído de una zona restringida, usted bien lo sabe.

— ¿Por quién me tomas?... — preguntó amenzadoramente, hasta parecía que usaba el dialecto de un ladrón— ¡Shannaroo! ¡Zona restringida mis pelotas! ¿Quién dice que esto extrayendo algo de aquí?. ¿Me has visto mal nacido? ¿Dónde está lo que dice que me estoy llevando?

El joven ANBU, se arriesgó a señalar los pergaminos que estaban fuertemente tomados a mano de Sasuke, quien parecía que mandaría todo al infierno, y freiría al chico hasta por los huesos.

— Son míos...— Pronunció suavemente Sakura, pero contundente sin dar espacio a duda, sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke, quien definitivamente se estaba convenciendo de que Sakura era realmente bipolar, y en su fuero interno agradeció su intercesión— ¡ Lárgate! Vienes solo, no eres parte de la cuadrilla de guardias que vigilan ésta misión. Escucha Inu, si quieres seguir avanzando en la milicia de ésta aldea vas a tener que ubicarte. O si quieres, yo podría amablemente hacerlo por ti.

El joven ANBU, maldijo por dentro— Que bajo has caído Uchiha, venir a depender de una mujer— No había siquiera terminado de exhalar la última letra cuando, una enorme grieta se abría debajo de sus pies, haciéndolo enredarse con éstos y caer.

— Créeme que él no es nada amable cómo lo estoy siendo yo. No habrías tenido oportunidad de hablar, porque ya te hubiese sacado la garganta, y morirías desangrado— la mirada sádica de Sakura, y la manera en que hacia tronar sus nudillos, la hacían parecer una amante desquiciada de los del departamento de interrogación, como el psicópata de Ibiki y bajo la mirada de ambos ninjas, el joven ANBU desapareció dejando sólo el rastro de humo.

Sakura suspiró con algo de hastío, habían como ese muchos afuera, que no estaba de acuerdo con la sentencia de Sasuke, e incluso el mismo Sasuke parecía de acuerdo con aquello. Eso sería un tema que hablarían más adelante. _Si es que en el algún momento se daría la oportunidad._

__Sakura se sacudió sus manos, y se dio la vuelta para toparse con la mirada burlona de Sasuke— ¿Qué miras? El muy maldito me habló muy duro. No me gusta...—

Ugh. Sakura lo obligaba a decir, ciertas cosas que anteriormente lo haría sólo en el infierno.

— Gracias— Y a Sakura esa palabra le trajo recuerdos no muy gratos.

* * *

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa, no parecía que sólo habían estado tres horas afuera de su hogar, había llegado a tiempo para el toque de queda de Sasuke, y ya habían dos ANBU custodiando en la entrada. Sasuke y Sakura ingresaron sin mediar palabras con ellos, pues seguramente ya lo sucedido les había sido informado a los del alto mando. Sakura se sentía de alguna manera extenuada, estar con Sasuke la adormecía a tal punto, de parecer una idiota.

Sasuke subió directamente a su habitación o eso supuso, pues escuchó el cerrar de una puerta. Típica rutina de Sasuke. Decidió que haría algo de cenar, aunque fuera temprano era aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde y ya el ocaso se borraba.

_Gracias. Esa palabra, tenía un trasfondo del que ella era consciente._

__Hizo arroz frito suficiente como para ambos, y decidió ir a llevarselo. ¿Y por qué no? Podía al menos echar un vistazo a lo que decían aquellos pergaminos.

Toc. Toc. Sasuke apartó su mirada del pergamino que tenía delante de sus ojos. Dudó en constestar. Podría hacerse el dormido. Pero el impulso hizo que accediera, después de todo hoy... fue diferente. Se encongió de hombros.

— Está abierta...— habló con voz algo perezosa. Sakura entró haciendo malabarismos, con dos platos y dos pares de palillos. Mientras observaba como Sasuke posaba su mirada en ella, sin mover un músculo para ir ayudarla.

— Ahora te quedas sin jugo princesita, porque no soy tu sirvienta, podías haber ayudado un poco ¿no?— a Sasuke le costó un poco digerir la manera en que Sakura se le había dirigido, le había recordado el primer día del inicio de su convivencia. Sakura había destrozado completamente la mesa. Recordó la sorpresa ante una nueva Sakura, tenía algunos rasgos aniñados y gestos que conservaba.

— Te recordaba más femenina— Dijo burlón. Sakura entornó los ojos algo nerviosa... Ya no sabía que esperar de Sasuke— Que manera de destrozar una mesa— continúo un poco más despierto.

— Era una niña, me gustabas, por supuesto que me iba a comportar de esa manera tan ridícula— soltó Sakura sin siquiera meditar sus palabras, hasta que sintió como el calor ocupaba sus sonrojadas mejillas. Justamente de todos los temas que podían hablar.-que no eran demasiados-. Ella escogía el más vergonzoso. Pero para su pesar... Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna. Siguió comiendo, algo rápido, pero taciturno.

_¡Oh rayos! Era una especialista en eso de arruinar momentos amistosos._

_— _¿Y bien que hay en los pergaminos?— Decidió continuar hablando, para olvidar el anterior comentario, y al menos hacerlo parecer casual, no estaba muy segura de si Sasuke respondería pero al menos debía intentarlo. Sasuke, sin embargo ni si movió, ni detuvo su comer. Y Sakura sentía como se le agotaba la paciencia. A la mierda la comprensión— Oe salvé tu trasero, dime qué es lo que dicen los pergaminos. Y no me respondas con eso de que "nadie te lo pidio"

Sasuke entornó los ojos exasperado, y les pasó ambos. Sakura pudo deducir...Que uno estaba en blanco, y el otro era como una partida de nacimiento.

— Err... ¿Y esto significa?

— Es un escrito de mi madre. Quería recuperarlo.

— Pues dejame decirte que es algo escalofriante.

— No deja de ser verdad.

Sakura quien había terminado de comer, recogió ambos platos con sus respectivos palillos y los ubicó al lado de la mesita de noche. Y se recostó ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

— Tu... repetiste todo ese poema en sueños. Al menos lo balbuceabas— Sasuke mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, algo avergonzado, por ese momento de debilidad, sentadose a un costado de la cama— ¿Sabes Sasuke-kun?...—continúo Sakura en un tono más bajo del normal, el moreno reprimió las cosquillas que revoloteaban en su estomago cada vez que ella lo llamaba de esa manera, no lo hacía muy seguido, pudo darse cuenta que lo hacía en los momentos en que de alguna manera quería acercarse a él.

»»No estás solo Sasuke-kun. No... estás«« Y algo en Sasuke, en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, en el lugar más desolado de su cuerpo. Su pecho. Empezó a embargarlo un sentimiento que él no esperaba sentir nunca más. Pero que a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Se hallaba tratando de reprimir cada vez que sentía algo que no podía controlar.

Observó como el pecho de Sakura bajaba en armonía al igual que su respiración acompasada. Y aunque mañana se arrepentiría de ello. Se acostó a un lado de la pelirosada, conservando las distancias. Echó un vistazo al rostro de su carcerlera, y le pareció ver a la niña de 12 años. Tal vez... tal vez tenía en quién apoyarse. Tal vez no todo tenía que ser blanco o negro.

Con algo de dudas, y antes de que el suave arrullo de la armoniosa respiración de Sakura lo terminara de inducir a un sueño profundo, un mechón de los rosados cabellos de Sakura quedaron enredados en sus manos pecadoras.

_"Sakura era tan fuerte como la raíz de un Cerezo" _


	7. La piel del cerezo

Le sudaban sus manos, a pesar de tenerlas húmedas por estar lavando los platos sucios de hace dos noches, sus manos sudaban muy pocas veces a menos que se encontrara en una situación donde la sombra de la muerte parecía trepar por cada uno de sus nervios y tensarlos hasta su máximo aguante. Pero éste precisamente no era el caso. Dos semanas, exactamente dos semanas y tres días, era el tiempo que Sakura tenía marcado en su calendario. Se había ido de misión por solicitud de la Hokage hace dos noches, y había regresado en la madrugada de hoy. Sasuke se encontraba en la parte trasera de su apartamento, y lo sorprendió arrancando de sus cultivos, tres tomates. Ella sólo enarcó una ceja inquisitiva y él sólo respondió alzando sus hombros como un niño: _Se pudren si no los comes. _

Sakura estaba asustada porque no sabía si mataría a Sasuke en el proceso del castigo, por su conocido carácter.-ella sabía que era mentira-. Sakura se asusta de que el chico la mire a los ojos, porque ahora son diferentes, él ya no es un niño que vive arraigado a una venganza, y ella ya no es una niña que le gusta el color rosado. el ambiente de alguna forma se caldea cuando ambos están juntos. Ella tiene miedo, porque la sensación de que alguien está en su casa y espera por ella, le llena hasta niveles insospechados, porque ya tiene una excusa para intentar mejorar en la cocina.

Y ya la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible. _Al menos para ella._

Bien ya había aceptado que tal vez… y sólo tal vez, parte de los sentimientos que había desarrollado cuando era niña, podrían de alguna forma estarse materializando nuevamente, pero nunca imaginó que sería con tal intensidad, o tal vez sería que los había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, en el momento que decidió moldear su carácter… y ahora no podía controlar como pequeños gestos de cuando era pequeña se hacían presentes delante de su presencia.

Pero…

… Y entonces. ¡Dios quería arrancarse las cejas!

Sí.

Todo se había ido a la mierda, por unos malditos ojos negros. De forma torturante, todo se estaba saliendo de su lugar, su rutina poco a poco ya no era _tan rutina. _Y cada vez se daba cuenta que aquella presencia se encontraba en cada rincón de su apartamento. En la cocina, en la sala de estar, en el baño que compartían y el olor que pululea cuando sale dale ducha, antes solía pensar que Sasuke era muy sigiloso como una pantera, sus pasos al caminar no se escuchan, sino que tenías que realmente utilizar todas las habilidades adquiridas por las experiencias en batalla, para poder escuchar los pasos quietos y calmos de Sasuke. Y aquella aura tranquila que emanaba. No... Ya no era un aura de instinto asesino, de oscuridad. Ahora era una presencia melancólica, de tranquilidad, mezclada con lágrimas y soledad. Y sin esfuerzo alguno podía sentir cuando Sasuke descendía por las escaleras, cuando se apoyaba en el marco a observarla. O cuando sencillamente sabía que él se encontraba detrás de la puerta, al hacerse tarde y ella no había regresado a casa.

Cuando Sakura, observaba a su inquilino por el rabillo del ojo.-situación que estaba ocurriendo muy a menudo-. sonreía como idiota. Y sí, poco a poco iba descubriendo, que realmente no odiaba a Sasuke. Sino que tal vez se odiaba a sí misma. Recordaba el pasado y sentía un nudo en la garganta, con una mezcla de alivio que calaba en lo más profundo de su pecho, casi teniendo que sostenerse en un punto de apoyo, porque las ganas de llorar la asaltaban de una triste alegría, y de todos los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza, en esos momentos de reflexión, sólo uno quedaba en su mente, cuando aquellos ojos negros, la sorprendían observándolo.

_._

_No sé porqué volviste. Pero, gracias. Gracias porque estás aquí._

_._

_Luego sus mirada tropezaban, como queriendo y no queriendo verse._

_._

Y él, en silencio sólo tomando un té, se sentaba en aquella mesa.- Mesa que ella anteriormente había destrozado, por su ingenioso sarcasmo-. a observarla mientras preparaba la cena para ambos, o la escuchaba parlotear acerca de como le había ido durante el hospital. Sasuke se sentía débil, en el momento en que su mirada captaba la presencia de Sakura, y en seguida él se irritaba en gran manera, a veces prefería dejarla hablando sola, o simplemente ignorarla, y se ganaba los insultos mas ingeniosos de su vida. Ella sabía que él era un chico de pocas palabras, ella... sabía sin que él se expresara, demasiadas cosas. A un punto que comenzaba alarmarlo.

Esta sensación que él no podía dejar de notar, que no podía ignorar, estaba empezando a embargarlo. Se tensaba en el momento en que un aroma demasiado suave lo colmaba hasta saturarlo, y empezar a querer a buscarlo, quería saber ¿Qué era?. ¿De quién era? Se hallaba a ciegas en un pasillo oscuro, tan oscuro como la celda en la que estuvo durante unos largos 5 años. Y su estómago se revolvía, la sensación inminente de arcadas que venían en grandes oleadas se apoderaban de él. Se obligaba a centrarse para calmar su respiración y palpitaciones locamente aceleradas. Sentía como todo se salía de control. Parecía un humano andante debordado de sentimientos, de expresiones, de emociones. _Cosas_ que él se había encargado de eliminar, porque eso era como él lo definía, _cosas inútiles que provocan grandes desventajas. _Y desde que había llegado a su lugar de origen, cada uno de los aldeanos, lo golpeaba con una fuerza de mil toneladas directo en su pecho. Con respeto, otros con miedo, algunos con admiración, y mucho con aceptación.

_Aceptación_.

¡Ja! ¿Aceptación? ¿Acaso alguien les había lavado el cerebro? ¿No fue él quien los había amenazado a todos de muerte? Y allí estaba él, en la casa de una de sus compañeras de equipo. Que _ya no era tan compañera_. Porque sí... No sabía que era Sakura, y cuando trataba de profundizar, todo se volvía un remolino. Y en lo profundo de su ser. Tenía miedo. Uno que él sabía tendría que enfrentar.

_Culpabilidad._

_Remordimiento._

_Incomprensión_

_—_ Sasuke...— El moreno desvió la vista de la espalda de la chica para chocar con su mirada verdosa, ya había terminado de lavar los trastos seguramente, la voz de Sakura a veces era chillona, al punto de hacerla querer callar, pero sólo sonaba de esa forma cuando ella se enojaba, porque cuando estaba tranquila y muy serena, su voz era algo áspera, con tonos profundos y tenores, supuso que tal vez ser capitana del componente médico de la aldea, requería de autocontrol y una voz de mandato— Eeh, las chicas... vamos salir, llegaré un poco tarde— si... a veces también sólo quería dejarla hablar y hablar, hasta que el arrullo de sus palabras lo hicieran quedar dormido, sentir la tranquilidad que ella emanaba con cada inspiración, y la calidez que lo arropaba así estuviera a centímetros de él, pensó que se arrepentiría cómo la última vez...

_Quería dormir como la última vez. Aún así... aún así tendría que arrepentirse más adelante sobre ello. Quería... él queria... _Todavía recordaba las palabras de Naruto, y no lo aceptaría, no lo aceptaría, hasta que fuera inevitable.

_Y la necesidad _lo sorprendió tanto que no supo como reaccionar, era como un maldito mocoso, sentía calor, mucho calor en sus orejas. El sólo pensamiento hizo que se levantara abruptamente de su asiento, haciéndolo caer, sus orbes se abrieron ante la clase de reacción que el recuerdo causaba en su forma de ser, y su boca boqueaba, una y otra vez mientras que su mirada apuntaba a todos los lugares, Sakura estaba muda, rodeo la mesa por un lado para aproximarse al chico, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, recibió una mirada airada, con un ligero atisbo rojizo en sus ojos. Apretó sus labios en una línea recta, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke pues sabía que era lo que significaba, Sakura no se iría hasta saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y él mismo ni siquiera quería darle forma a los pensamientos que se colaban en su mente sobre ella.

—¡No me toques!— pronunció sin siquiera pensarlo ante el amague de la pelirosa por querer acercarse un poco, sorprendiéndose él mismo y a Sakura, quien sólo retiro su mano colgada en el aire, sostenida por el hecho de querer comprenderlo y saber más de él— Por mí puedes desaparecer, y no habría diferencia— luego de sus lancinantes palabras, Sasuke inspiró rápidamente, y trotó hacia el primer piso del apartamento, bajo los ojos serios y atentos de Sakura, quien parecía no haberse inmutado por las palabras hirientes del pelinegro.

Y lo más extraño..._ Es que ella ya se lo esperaba._

_._

Sasuke cerró de un fuerte portazo su habitación, controló el ritmo de su respirar, su cuerpo daba pequeñas sacudidas, hecho que lo enojó aún más. ¡Maldición! Pensó que estaba bien, que ya no habría más de esos episodios. Tenía que alejarse. No podía aceptar la cercanía de alguien, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó volver a los confines de la celda, que lo privó de sus cincos sentidos. A pequeños pasos logró llegar hasta su cama, para luego tumbarse descuidadamente sobre ella, no quería dormir, intuía de alguna manera que si lo hacía las pesadillas vendrían de nuevo. Dio vueltas y quedo boca arriba, ya su respiración se había normalizado, y un detalle lo hizo cerrar sus manos fuertemente en formas de puños, mientras mordía su labio inferior, frustrado.

Las sábanas, y la almohada e incluso el aire fresco que se colaba por su habitación. Estaban bañados por el perfume de la pelirosa.

¡Maldita fuera Sakura! Gritó para sus adentros.

Y aún así.

A pesar de todo lo que pensaba.

De las desventajas en que se encontraba.

De los inestable que parecía su alma y cuerpo.

Se permitió que la tentación de tener o imaginar lo que parecía inalcanzable, lo vencieran ... Y mientras una pesadez hipnotizante se apoderaba de él, su rostro buscó el aroma que emanaba de su almohada, reviviendo la calidez de hace dos noches. ¿No es malo, que hasta él... un despojo humano, deseara paz? ¿Cierto?

.

* * *

.

La hermosa joven resopló por quinta vez, a medida que caminaba por la transitoria calle principal de la aldea, su hermoso Kimono blanco, se estaba manchando en los ruedos por la polvorienta tierra anaranjada, no se había ensuciado demasiado, pero el traje era un regalo muy preciado para ella, además él quería vérselo puesto hoy, pero tuvo que salir de emergencia al recibir una notificación de un ninja ANBU mientras tomaban el té en la sala principal de la mansión de la rama principal, reconoció a Sai detrás de la máscara, pues era el único ANBU que no era representado por ningún animal. Se preocupó un poco, pues el chico se encontraba si no mal recordaba haciendo la guardia en la misión de vigilar a Sasuke, y mantener a salvo a Sakura, por lo que cuando lo vio descender de uno te los tejados de las pequeñas casas que componían al territorio Hyuuga, enseguida pensó en reunirse con las chicas. Naruto se fue despidiendose con una leve inclinación y un guiño que la hizo sonreír haciendo teñir al mismo tiempo sus mejillas de un tierno color rosado, y con la promesa de verse para cenar juntos.

Trastrabilló con una pequeña roca, y pensó que caería, hasta que unos largos y fuertes brazos le hicieron recuperar su postura, alzó sus ojos, para tropezarse con una mirada muy parecida a la suya, sólo que un poco más severa, siendo ya suavizada por su pareja, quien terminó de sacurdirle un poco su traje.

—¡Hinata-chan! Hemos llegado al mismo tiempo— la voz soprano de Tenten era reconocible a kilómetros de distancia, la joven de dos graciosos chonguitos inclinó levemente su cabeza, para horror de la delicada joven, quien ya le había dicho por centésima vez, que esos formalismos la hacían sentir muy incómoda, y sin darse cuenta su primo, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos _Muy social o ¿no? Neji-niisan._ Ten Ten pareció identificar el reproche en los ojos de la heredera, y se carcajeó infantilmente—Oe Hinata-chan, él es un poco alérgico a las reuniones entre chicas, por nada dicen que es él mejor hasta ahora, en la misión que se nos encargó. Hinata asintió distraída, mientras se encaminaba siendo seguida por TenTen hacia la entrada del negocio de la maestra del Genjutsu: Ino.

Hinata ladeó un poco su rostro a medida que pensaba bien lo dicho por su amiga y compañera de batalla. Era cierto. Según el ranking que había sido contemplado en los informes acerca de la misión, su primo era quién había tenido alto porcentaje de éxito, un poco extraño a su parecer, pues todos pensaron que sería Naruto, quién de hecho tuvo el porcentaje más bajo. Hecho que empezaba a comprender poco a poco. Todos de alguna manera estaban desarrollando cierto stress por el atraso de Sakura en la inclusión de Sasuke a la sociedad de Aldea de Konohagukare.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron de dirección cuando el aroma que inundaba su pequeña nariz, la relajó al instante, era casi milagrosa la forma en que el invernadero de Ino tenía efecto sobre el humor de las personas. Por eso al igual que Ino, ambas compartían esa misma pasión por los arreglos florales. Desvió su mirada lila, en el momento en que escuchó titilar el móvil colgado en la entrada del invernadero. Era Sakura, y por su rostro ya podía más o menos intuir que era lo que había ocurrido.

Sakura se detuvo frente a ella, y su cabeza se apoyó en el delicado hombro de su amiga.

—Hinata-chan...— La peliazul captó rápidamente el tono lastimero de Sakura, escuchó como la chica inspiró profundamente, para observarla con una sonrisa tímida, y ojos llenos de algo que ella veía en el espejo todos los días cuando parecía que no entendía algo y con la sonrisa abarcando su rostro Sakura prosiguió haciendo carcajear a Hinata suavamente— Sasuke-kun, es un hombre bastante difícil, y creo que me odia— Y Hinata sonrío, con la más profundas de las comprensiones.

_Sakura no podría estar más equivocada._

* * *

.

.

—Teme, sabía que eres idiota pero has roto el récord imbécil, hasta pareciera que hicieses el esfuerzo para que te odiara— Si Naruto seguía hablando era muy probable que por su culpa fuera preso de nuevo, por asesinar al siguiente Hokage de la ladea, y allí sí que no tendría salvación alguna— ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quién...? ¡Oh vamos! Todos lo sabemos, no te quitábamos los ojos de encima.— Y Naruto se interrumpió así mismo, al recibir una mortal mirada de Sasuke, pero al segundo sonrió como si nada— Seguramente, no le has mostrado esa mirada a mi linda Sakura ¿No?— Y Sasuke desvió la vista de su compañero, por lo que Naruto se palmeó la frente de forma muy graciosa, mientras sacudía su cabeza, como pidiendo paciencia al cielo—Pues sí ya lo has hecho, y estás vivo sin costillas rotas, pues quiere decir que ésa miradita tuya para cagar a las personas no sirve de nada.

Y el moreno estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién lo diría, uno de los trastornados más grande la historia, su mejor amigo? Sí, ni él mismo podía creerlo a veces.

—Pues Teme, Sakura ya no es tan frágil como antes, por supuesto sigue siendo una chica, pero no la verás llorando en un rincón— Naruto se sacudió unos cuantos pétalos de cerezo de su cabellera rubia, quedándose algunos atrapados entre sus grandes y rasposas manos— De hecho me extraña que no te haya roto o al menos dislocado la mandíbula— Y Sasuke no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Pues todavía recordaba como el día que lo había querido despertar de su pesadilla, prácticamente la intentó amedrentar, pero ella con sus pequeñas y delgadas manos, lo había sujetado por sus costados.-recordó las cosquillas y como se tensó su abdomen con aquel toque-. lo cargó para sentarlo suavemente al otro lado de la cama. Había sido testigo de esa fuerza anteriormente, en momentos que no quería recordar, pues lo asaltarían pensamientos oscuros, que quería dejarlos sepultados en lo más recóndito y perdido de su memoria.

— Quiero irme— Naruto tomó con delicadeza extraña en él, un pétalo que se había posado en sus manos, y asintió, incentivando a Sasuke para que prosiguiera— A mi hogar, a mis territorios. Estoy cansado. No soporto a ninguno de ustedes, me molestas. Me hartan...¿Por qué no me dejan solo?

—¿Quién creería?...—interrumpió Naruto con voz ronca y mortalmente seria— Que un simple humano como yo, con un demonio adentro, huérfano. Tendría el derecho de tocar algo asi...— Sasuke desvió sus orbes grises del horizonte, para luego fijarlos en el pequeño e indefenso pétalo que su rubio amigo sujetaba entre sus toscas manos, al principio quería burlarse del notorio contraste, e incluso picarlo un poco. Pero rápidamente las ganas se esfumaron, al darse cuenta de lo que Naruto querría decirle.

—Ya largate, me provocas naúseas cuando te comportas como una mariquita

—¿Y de quién crees que aprendí estas mariconadas?— Rió Naruto cual niño, se levantó para sacudirse un poco sus pantalones, mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada— No sé tú Teme, pero... cuando tengo la primera oportunidad de tener lo que quiero. Simplemente lo tomo y ya. Luego tendré que vivir con las consecuencias de eso. No estaría mal, que por una vez en tu vida dejaras las cosas pasar. Te diría que todo está en tu mente— Naruto señalaba su cabeza mientras decía tales palabras, pero luego señaló en el centro de su pecho, y con una sonrisa deslumbrante se despidió con las palabras que Sasuke ya sabía que él diría— Pero la verdad es que todo está aquí.

Había avanzado no podía retroceder.

* * *

Cuando Sakura emprendió el camino a casa, era bastante tarde, se sentía algo taciturna luego de la larga y tendida conversación con sus amigas, había decidio tomar en serio la misión y averiguar que tal había sido su misión de cuidar a Sasuke, y buscar similitudes en el comportamiento que él tenía con ella, y el que tuvo con los demas anteriormente, alzó uno poco sus manos, y observó el ramillete de flores que Ino le había dado para entregarselos a Sasuke, una puntada de un sentimiento que ella creía olvidado, o al menos no esperaba sentir nunca más, la invadió y parecía no querer ceder en su corazón.

Y la sola idea le parecía bizarra, es decir, Ino entregándole flores a Sasuke. Pero, ¿Qué clase de mierda era esta?

—Sai, puedes dejar de saltar los tejados, y bajar— Un chico, uniformado, que le sacaba aproximadamente una cabeza de altura, descendió casi levitando en el aire, aterrizando suavemente al lado de la pelirosada— Tienes aún esa mala costumbre.

Sai, se deshizo de su máscara, mientras en el camino decidió acompañar a Sakura acompañarla hasta la esquina que daba con su apartamento.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No querías escuchar fea. Cualquier palabra relacionada a él, sólo hacía que colocara en riesgo mi vida— Sai era de pocas palabras, incluso cuando hablaba de los temas más serios, su sonrisa siempre permanecía allí antes vacía ahora tenía un poco más de vitalidad, y significado, pero siempre la tenía.

Sakura colocó sus labios en una línea recta muy tensa, se sentía muy idiota, extremadamente idiota. Molesta, porque en su inmadurez ni en un sólo momento se permitió observar más allá de lo que ocurría. Y nerviosa, porque poco a poco su muralla tenía cientos de ranuras.

—Las chicas ya hablaron contigo cierto.

—Lo sabes. Estuviste allí fisgoneando.— Sai no dijo absolutamente nada— Cinco años encerrado... ¿Cómo sobreviviste a eso?

—Nosotros a la raíz, se nos mantenía sólo dos años. Si la Hokage no ampliaba un poco más el castigo, los del consejo no aceptaría como posibilidad mantener a Sasuke en la aldea. No fue ejecutado por eso, así como también está la condición de que él nunca podrá ser uno de los grandes Guardianes aún cuando tenga ese derecho más que ganado, al participar en la guerra a nuestro favor— A medida que Sai hablaba, su vista comenzaba a volverse borrosa— Sasuke pasó más de dos años, y tuvo secuelas, secuelas que a pesar de los meses, aún están presentes, y tienen efectos. Así que aunque lo odies, tendrás que acercarte más. Mucho más.

_Dios... ¿Qué era esto?. Ella no había visto nada anormal. Es decir... Sasuke no la ha dejado ver su debilidad._

_— _Las posiciones de los cuidados no fueron una casualidad. Imagino que las chicas te lo explicaron—Sakura asintió ausente, con rabia contenida, y sus pensamientos muy lejos de allí, — La Hokage tiene su fe, puesta en ti, fea—Lo que hacía a Sakura preguntarse el porqué. Sakura se detuvo en la esquina de su apartamento. Mientras veía como Sai parecía querer alentarla con palabras de consuelo, pero no sabía que decir, por lo que boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua sonrió cariñosamente y palmeó su cabeza dos veces, haciéndole entender que no era necesario. Sai internamente se lo agradeció, mientras desaparecía ante la mirada triste de la médico.

Sakura giró sobre sus delgados talones, para terminar de llegar a su hogar, y preparándose mentalmente para el día siguiente. Ya no podía huir ante lo inminente. Tenía que ayudarlo. Aún si su impulso no fuera el más inocente o puro del mundo, aún si su inspiración estaba muy lejos de sólo querer ayudar a Sasuke como una compañera de equipo. No lo dejaría solo. La joven, abrió lentamente la puerta, y un atisbo de tristeza se apoderó de ella, al ver que Sasuke no se encontraba como usualmente lo hacía de pie y apoyado en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, con ceja enarcada como queriéndole decir: ¿Por qué llegas tarde? Y aunque él lo negara, y ambos no cruzaran palabras ante ese hecho. Ella sabía que era así. El siempre la esperaba.

Dejó sus herramientas en la sala de estar, divisó que todo estuviera en su lugar, para luego comenzara a subir las escalaras con lentitud, pues sus pensares estaban colmados de todo lo que había hablado con las chicas. Cosas que ya daba por hecho, como otras que la habían sorprendido realmente. Dio un vistazo a la bolsa que llevaba en su mano derecha, y sin darse cuenta había tropezado con el último escalón, cayó de rodillas, se lastimó muy poco, pero tuvo que recoger las flores de cerezo que se esparcieron en el piso, cuando ya faltaba el último ramillete, sus dedos tropezaron con un par de pies frente a ella. Y lentamente levantó su vista. Al encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke, se levantó rápidamente.

—Increíble tropezaste con tus propios pies— Sakura no supo si reír o simplemente no reaccionar. Esperaba un grito o algo. E incluso la dolorosa indiferencia, enseguida llamó su atención la forma en que Sasuke observaba los ramilletes—Pensé que había sido claro, al decirte que no podrías largarte de aquí.

Sakura sonrió con altanería.

—En tal caso quien se tendría que largar eres tú, pues yo no pienso abandonar mi casa. ¡Oh por cierto! Como no me da la gana de irme, y tú no puedes irte, porque te pudrirás en algún lugar, y te comerán los ratones. Vas a tener que soportarme, y más que antes, porque ahora te pienso vigilar las 24 horas del día, habrás deseado quedarte donde estabas.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

—Te los envío Ino, pero no dejó ningún mensaje, me dijo que tu entenderías lo que significa—Sakura en su interior sentía envidia por la manera en que todos parecían comunicarse de alguna manera con Sasuke, en cambio ella. Contacto y comunicación nula.

Sasuke extendió una de sus manos lentamente, y para Sakura fue muy evidente el esfuerzo que el hacía en simplemente hacer eso. Pero...¿Por qué pudo tomar su mano tan fácilmente cuando lo acompañó a la mansión Uchiha? No parecía muy incómodo e incluso parecía estar bastante calmado, imperturbable, en cambio ella sentía que el alma se le estaba yendo hacia los pies. Y eso pensamiento aunque había resurgido por simple lógica, la estaba deprimiendo. Para Sasuke, ella seguía siendo la misma Sakura de siempre.

Cuando Sakura accedió a entregarle los ramilletes de cerezo, accidentalmente sus dedos, acariciaron los de Sasuke, y observó como lentamente estos volvían a caer al piso, pues Sasuke los había soltado repentinamente. Sakura no entendía que sucedía. ¿Acaso ella era la culpable del atraso de Sasuke? ¿Por qué pudo sujetar su mano en la mansión? Sakura quiso llorar, pero enseguida su yo interior le aconsejó el no hacerla quedar como una estúpida. Sasuke apretó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se colocaron blancos. Su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas y sentía el calor posarse en la punta de los dedos tanto que empezaba a dolerle. Sentía que le quemaban las manos, y la sensación de odio así mismo volvía apoderarse de él.

Sakura observó como el chico, estaba preparando una sarta de insultos inminentes, y comprendió que era la manera de Sasuke de no sentirse débil por lo que estaba viviendo. Parecía un pequeño animal herido, maullando. Y así con ese pensamiento ella se relajó.

Dio uno...

... Luego dos pasos al frente.

Ya eran sólo cuatro pasos que la separaban de él.

Sasuke empezó a dar pasos atolondrados hacia atrás, una sensación de mareo se apoderaba de él, se sentía idiota, ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan amenazado? Sakura tenía una mirada impasible que no mostraba nada, no podía leer sus intenciones, pero lo que si podía definitivamente era percibir el maldito aroma que lo hacía encontrarse en tal estado de estupor, totalmente hipnotizado, y odiaba eso. Lo odiaba. Hizo amague de tomar las manos de ellas, para enviarla hacia atrás. Pero entonces entendió que para eso tendría que tocarla. Y se agitó mucho más.

Vio como ella sonreía al parecer entendiendo lo que él pensaba y eso lo irritó de sobremanera. Su ancha espalda chocó con la puerta de la habitación de la chica, y para cuando pudo darse cuenta ella estaba a un paso de él. El olor de su esencia lo percibía directo en su nariz, y sus rodillas casi flaquean, lo que lo mantenía de pie era su característico orgullo. Sakura estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, si se separaba de su puerta, sus labios podrían tocar la piel de sus párpados. Sin darse cuenta empezó a boquear. Pero ella no se movió, sólo se quedó allí. Y de alguna manera, la situación se estaba tornando todo menos desagradable, y tenía algo oscuro, algo que lo estaba atrayendo y aquel hecho lo sobresaltó. Ella no se movía ni un sólo centímetro.

—Para irte de aquí, tendrás que chocar conmigo— El aliento chocaba directo a su pecho, y sintió como se erizaba cada uno de vellos, castañeó levemente los dientes, e inspiró profundamente para que las arcadas no se apoderaban de él, pero nada de esas sensaciones eran de naúseas o algo relacionado a sus episodios. Y eso lo alivió y al mismo tiempo lo preocupó.

—¿Qué pretendes? Dijiste que ya no eras una niña— La chica sintió como el aliento húmedo y cálido se posaba sobre sus párpados, y se permitió disfrutar su cercanía.

—Sí lo mismo pensé de ti, pero justo ahora pareces un bebé, es más Sasuke-kun, creo que estás a punto de llorar como uno.

Y le dieron ganas de ahorcarla allí mismo. Ésta nueva Sakura, lo atraía y de alguna manera provocaba rechazo en él. Se despegó de la puerta, y para su sorpresa Sakura se alejo.

—Quiero que de una vez entiendas que nadie aquí es tu enemigo— Sasuke rodó los ojos, para desesperación de Sakura, a quien empezaba a molestarle el gesto—Me puse al día con varias cosas que no sabía de tí.

—No sabes nada de mi—afirmó Sasuke de forma severa, y Sakura se encogió en su interior— Odio que te acerques.

—No es que lo odies— sentenció Sakura, para rabia de Sasuke, quien estaba empezando a rendirse a la terquedad de ella misma— Es que no puedes aceptarlo. Y eso lo estás llevando a la realidad física.

Maldijo en su interior. Alguien le había dicho a Sakura, y él había sido muy claro cuando pidió que nadie lo hiciera. A menos que ella leyera el informe sobre la misión, y eso significaría que ella ya no lo odiaba como había dicho anteriormente. Y eso era demasiado bueno, como para aceptarlo, ya había asumido que el no merecía la felicidad. No merecía si quiera vivir.

—Así que si piensas que algo te producirá el triple de dolor de lo que realmente es, te alejas.

—Callate.

—Es decir, que si te toco, lo que sería una caricia, te dolería como si fuera un latigazo—Sakura era implacable en sus palabras, y no daba tregua, atacaba y atacaba hasta obtener alguna reacción. Pero Sasuke tomó una actitud totalmente hermética. Y la pelirosa decidió que ya era suficiente. Sakura se giró sobre sus talones y frustrada decidió a bajar. No sabía que postura tomar. Al segunda paso de su partida, sintió como era tomada de su muñeca, y giró rápidamente para chocar con el torso del moreno, quien rodeaba con sus largos, fuertes, y algo temblorosos brazos la delgada cintura de Sakura, quien no cabía en su sorpresa.

.

_Sabes que no debes_. Pero quiero._ No puedes tocar, ni dejar que te toquen._ Tócame. Tócame. Ayúdame a sentir de nuevo.

.

—Sa..sasuke-kun...— El chico tembló casi imperceptiblemente ante su llamado, justo ahora Sakura tenía que usar el maldito honorífico que hacía que cediera ante sus estupideces, la chica tenía una cintura no muy fina, y su espalda era más ancha que la de cualquier chica, supuso que sería por el entrenamiento, y se sorprendió pensar que estaba cómodo con la forma de su cuerpo—Calma, no te esfuerces— y ante su petición Sasuke la acercó mucho más hacia él, pudiendo casi adivinar de que color estaría el rostro de su no _tan compañera. _

—Entonces... ¿qué decías?— Sasuke aún tenía a la pelirosa encerrada entre sus brazos, mientras su cuerpo parecía querer ser mancillado por la cantidad de emociones que debía manejar, el chico era un manojo de emociones descontroladas, y a Sasuke le estaba costando en demasía no ceder ante los impulsos. Sakura pensó que iba a caer, sino fuera porque el joven la tenía bien sujetada, mientras ella rodeo la espalda del moreno, quien dio un respingo al sentir las manos de la chica en su espalda.

—Decía que... que... —Sakura tragó pesado, sentía la boca seca, y era un manojo de nervios viviente— Tú no puedes... tu no puedes tocar.. ni...

Sasuke no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que esto era una locura. Pero parecía encontrarse hipnotizado por una fuerza superior. Sin darse cuenta empezó a descender su aristocrática nariz y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, camino al nacimiento del cuello de Sakura, quien arrugaba de forma tímida la camiseta de Sasuke, y su respiración se alteraba más y más a medida, que sentía la caliente respiración del chico entre su hombro y oreja. Sakura parecía hacer lo mismo...

Pero Sasuke rápidamente se separó jadeando tomándola por los hombros, sorprendido por sus impulsos, y pensamientos. Su mirada seguramente se encontraba oscurecida. Observó a Sakura quien no se encontraba tan agitada como él, mientras lo observaba con ojos expectantes. Y el lado calculador de su conciencia le estaba recriminando lo que había hecho, pero por primera vez, la cosa que estaba en su pecho. A lo que Naruto llamaba corazón, parecía dominar todo lo que pensaba en aquel momento.

Sakura mordió sus labios, al observar en los ojos oscuros de Sasuke la lucha en su interior. Así estaba bien. No sabía si su plan podría funcionar, pero ya no estaba muy segura de sí ella saldría sin daños de esto. Y sin mediar palabra alguna entró a su habitación, haciendo temblar las paredes al momento de cerrar su puerta. Y Sasuke maldijo para sus adentros, yendo taciturno hacia su habitación. Sakura estaba siendo seria, en eso de ayudarlo. Y él simplemente ya no podía más.

Antes de dormir, pensó varias cosas. La primera que, no podía estar más cerca de Sakura, como normalmente lo hacía, pues no sabría que podría pasar. La segunda, Sakura tenía una piel demasiado suave para ser ninja, y cálida, tanta... que en su insanidad, le dieron ganas de morderla. Y tercera, si Sakura no hubiese decidido meterse en su habitación...

... Probablemente él la habría devorado.

.

* * *

.

. Holaaa XD Primero que todo quiero disculparme, éste capítulo debió haber sido publicado hace una semana exactamente. Pero adivinen que? Ya empecé la universidad, y no tenía el tiempo de organizar mis ideas respecto a esta historia. Pues una historia que le tengo el final, pero el desarrollo como tal no.

Bien, vamos con el capítulo.

Poco a poco se desvela, el porqué Sasuke es tan reacio a socializar con las demás personas, también si se dieron cuenta, aparecieron otros personajes, de forma corta, pero más adelante tendrán gran importancia. No sé si quieren que el capítulo que viene incluya la conversación de Sakura con las chicas, tiene datos muy importantes, sobre el comportamiento de Sasuke, y lo que él siente respecto a Sakurita. Además de la estadía de Sasuke en la celda durante 5 años. No lo coloqué aquí porque no sé si para algunos es pesado leer eso, o se aburrirían, pero si quieren entender el porque pareciera que Sasuke incluso parece más interesado en Sakura que la propia Sakura en él, pues tienen que saber como Sasuke se comportaba con los otros chicos en sus respectivas convivencias. Y también lo que Sasuke le contó a Naruto cuando él era su carcelero.

Para lo que les parezca que la actitud de Sasuke va muy rápida, es porque de alguna forma, él viene gustando de Sakura desde atrás. Pero repito si quieren la conversación de Sakura con las chicas, me dicen. :)

Bien, la próxima semana, habrá desarrollo por parte de Sakura, como médico en cuanto al problema de Sasuke. El significado del poema, que le contaba Mikoto a Sasuke de pequeño.

Bueno cualquier pregunta, me la pueden enviar y yo con mucho gusto responderé.

Hasta luego. :)


	8. Spin Off: Flora

**Spin Off: Flora**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Cuando tocaba su cabello, no podía creer cuán ciego había sido, ¿Cuántos años...?...

Pero ahora aquel aroma permanecía junto a él en sus despertares, y la frase: Podría morir de felicidad, cobraba sentido y fuerza, en aquellos momentos.

—¿Te incómoda?... — Y el negar de su rostro, junto el aparecer de una sonrisa, hacía que su cuerpo pareciera estar extasiado sencillamente por eso, a Naruto le gusta observar el contraste de la piel blanca, suave y tentadora de su princesa, con la suya propia, una combinación perfecta— Mirame siempre...siempre — susurra en nacimiento de aquel cuello de cisne, terso y blanco, y su alma se goza en regocijo, cuando siente en carne propia como ella se estremece contra su cuerpo.

Y una pequeña mordida en su cuello de bronce, un par de caricias en aquel tostado torso, y aquella risilla, cual pájaro cantor, que susurraba justo en sus labios hacía vibrar su corazón—Naruto-kun... siempre te he estado mirando — Y ahora era él, quien se sonroja pero de pura felicidad. Le parecía un pecado el ser tan feliz, pero suponía que hasta un huérfano con suerte tenía el derecho. ¿No?...

Hinata tenía que salir de aquella cárcel deliciosa de la que sería prisionera por siempre, debía reunirse con los del Clan, pero Naruto era insistente, así como también bastante persuasivo cuando de hacerla cambiar de opinión se trata.

—Demonios… ¿En serio tienes que ir? ¿No estará el amargado de tu hermano?—

Hinata sonrió quedamente ocultando su sonrisa con su palma, de forma femenina, gestos que encantaban a Naruto, pero que al mismo tiempo le hacían preguntarse: ¿Qué rayos vería Hinata en él?

—Eres el hombre más valiente, y que ciertamente heredó la voluntad de fuego de nuestra aldea...— Y allí estaba lo que lograba derretir su maltratado corazón...—Y sobre todo comprensivo... Y como lo eres, me dejarás ir, para llegar a tiempo con mi familia.

Bella, delicada cual flor, pero suspicaz como una Kunoichi. Y una sonrisa traviesa surcó en los labios del joven, gesto que hacía derretir el corazón de la dama.

—Puedes creer cuando te digo que no te irás tan fácil de aquí. Hinata Hime. — Le gustaba la voz de Naruto era ronca, masculina, y terebrante, con tonos profundos cuando estaba tranquilo, en momentos de intimidad, y agudos cuando la emoción rebosaba en sus ojos. Primero tendría que ir a la reunión con las chicas en el invernadero de Ino, y luego a la reunión con los de su clan... pero... ¡Oh Dios! ¡Por supuesto quería quedarse! ¡Todo el tiempo que quisiera! Y luego recordaba que su personalidad no iba con lo que sus pensamientos proclamaban, pero una mirada fogosa de Naruto, y todas sus dudas se aclaraban.

5 Minutos tardes a la reunión no dañaria a nadie ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

_Naruto_

Hinata estaba usualmente distraída hasta que el balbuceo de Tenten tratando de explicarle la situación a Sakura, la sacó de su embelesamiento.

—Sé que es difícil de creer… Yo…

—Lo siento pero… — Interrumpió Sakua tratando de no dejar escapar una carcajada—Si uso mi hemisferio izquierdo cerebral, ¡por supuesto que me es difícil creer semejante barbaridad!¡ ¿ Sasuke débil?!— Sakura tuvo que llevarse una mano a sus labios para cubrir su boca, sentía que el ataque de carcajadas haría enojar a sus amigas y compañeras de guerra, puesto que sus rostros se encontraban mortalmente serios.

— ¡Demonios Chicas! ¡Se los dije! ¡Se burlará de nosotras! — La voz soprano de TenTen se hizo escuchar en el pequeño espacio, haciendo que Ino saliera de su letargo mientras tomaba una taza de té verde junto con Hinata, quien tenían en su mirada lila un atisbo de reproche por la reacción de la joven médico.

Las cuatro hermosas chicas, se encontraban en el invernadero del Clan Yamanaka. ¿Qué de qué trataba la reunión? De todo y de nada. De la razón y del enredo. El invernadero de la familia genios del Genjutsu, era conocido por toda la aldea, dada por la inmensa variedad de flores que se cultivaban. Algunas con tema simplemente ornamental, asombrosas bellezas que cautivaban al espectador, otras con poderosos venenos capaces de matar cerca de ochenta hombres, con la misma punta de flecha con el que se remojaba, y por último la utilidad preferida de Sakura… Las flores con propiedad medicinal. Un hermoso y a la vez tenebroso bosque, pensaba Sakura mientras observaba con ojos curiosos el particular lugar. Realmente nunca se cansaría de apreciar el pequeño espacio del que Ino era dueña.

—Sakura-san…—Hinata tenía una voz suave, muy bien articulada con el tono adecuado, infinitamente femenina, cosa contraría a ella— No creo que alguna de las que estamos presentes hayamos olvidado el porqué de la reunión—Y con aquella suave voz también Hinata era capaz de calmar a la más salvajes de las bestias.

Sakura asintió avergonzada de su reacción pero no era para menos. Su corazón y mente últimamente no se encontraban en la misma sintonía, peleaban por quien comandar sus decisiones y cuerpo. Creer que Sasuke en su momento era un mar de profundas confusiones, no era muy fácil de imaginar e incluso de admitir. Porque ella ha observado la pequeña sombra que se asoma en los ojos filosos de Sasuke cuando está cerca de experimentar alguna situación. Pero su cerebro, su razón ha decidido de ignorar.

—Escúchanos bien frentezota...— Ino decidió intervenir, sabía que hablar con Sakura acerca del pelinegro sería difícil e incluso podía asegurar que era una total pérdida de tiempo. _Los dos tal para cual, ambos unos reverendos idiotas_—La reunión aquí básicamente tratara del Uchiha, te guste o no. Comeremos Uchiha, pensaremos Uchiha y respiraremos Uchiha — sentenció con aquella mirada de no dar espacios a réplica alguna, Sakura abrió sus labios, pero al ver como Ino enarcaba una ceja con aire amenazante, volvió a cerrarla.

Ino ablandó un poco... sólo un poco su mirada, y con gesto dramático llevó una de sus delgadas manos a su cabeza.

—¡Mou! Sakura, ¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo con Sasuke— Y como si el brillar de un relámpago azotara sus recuerdos, un sonrisa soncarrona, el agua fría corriendo entre sus dedos, y otra sensación... la mano de Sasuke cubriendo la suya, hacía que cada centímetro de piel, cobrara un rubor suave pero lo suficientemente visible como para que Ino, colocara la típica sonrisa pervertida... —¡Oh no! Tranquila, de eso no es de lo que estoy hablando— finalizó con una sonrisa MUY extraña en ella.

Hinata sacudió su palma entorno a ella, para aliviar el calor repentino que de repente se apoderaba de ella.-seguramente culpa del traje-. Y Tenten sonreía cómplice junto con la rubia.

Sakura se sentía acorralada. Ella...¿Era tan obvio?

—Sakura-san lo tiene escrito en su cara. ¿Sasuke-san difícil? — la ojiperla hizo un gesto pensativo llevandose un dedo hacia su mejilla cual niña y prosiguió con palabras certeras que hicieron vacilar el corazón de la ya caótica Sakura Haruno— Creo que... más difícil es usted. Pues ciertamente los sentimientos están más que confirmados, a mí parecer, y por supuesto no hablo sólo de usted— y una sonrisa traviesa de la Hyuuga, la hizo dudar... ¿De quién demonios hablaba ella?

¿Sentimientos confirmados?

¿Los de ella? probablemente no.

Entonces... ¿Los de quién?

Tenten entornó sus ojos con exasperación, y volvió a tomar asiento, pues en medio de su irritación Sakura la había hecho colocarse de pie. Dio un vistazo rápido a la ninja médico, Sakura tenía aquel temple característico en ella, pero sin duda alguna algo en ella habia cambiado.

—Pues volviendo a lo que nos compete... —Ino tomó en sus manos, una carpeta que ella conocía muy bien, más que bien de el, y supo que la reunión sería un dolor de cabeza, dicha carpeta era un compendio de todos los informes acerca de la vigilancia del Uchiha durante los 11 meses transcurridos — Frente, adivina... ¿quien está en último lugar en el ranking?— Sakura tragó pesado— No es muy complicado saber quien...¿ No es así?

—Corta el suspenso. Di lo que tienes que decir, tampoco es que tú hayas alcanzado un lugar muy alto que yo recuerde, eres la antepenúltima— Ino sonrío entre dientes, allí estaba la gran muralla que había construido Sakura con el pasar de los años. Nadie podía decirle nada, nadie podia ayudarla en nada. Pero ella no era cualquiera.

—Muy bien, si quieres franqueza allí te va.

Hinata cerró sus ojos traquila, pues sabía las palabras que vendrían a continuación.

— Sasuke está en un grado de inestabilidad complejo, según los médico a cargo, ha retrocedido exactamente 4 meses de evolución. ¿De quién es la culpa? tin tin. ¡Pues aquí tenemos la ganadora!— Sakura apretó sus puños hasta que los nudillos se hicieron de un color pálido ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!— Ni te molestaste en saber el porqué la decisión de su castigo. ¿Por qué no sale a menudo? ¿Por qué se esconde del sol ardoroso? ¿Por qué tiembla al tocar el agua fria? Su ritmo alimenticio ¿Lo has verificado?.

Sabía que estaba hablando sin parar, y una palabra venía disparada junto con la otra, sin remediar palabras, sin descanso.

—¿Acaso crees que el castigo de Sasuke sólo inició cuando empezó su estadía junto con los guardianes? ¿Dónde crees que estuvo cinco largos años?

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes de la rabia. Pero ¿Qué mierda? ¿Estaban defendiendo a Sasuke? Una cosa es que ella haya querido para él, un futuro algo por lo cual vivir, después de todo fue un compañero , alguien que luchó con ellos en la guerra. Le parecía injusto la pena de muerte. No aceptaría que otras emociones, allí en la punta de su quinta costilla, se arremolinaban cada vez que sentía su presencia cerca, aquel Chakra que sin quererlo, ya era fácil de conocer.

¡Y a ella que le importaba dónde anduviese Sasuke durante 5 años? ¿No estaba echandose aire en sus pelotas, encarcelado en la nada pequeña mansión?

Tenten prosiguió, como entendiendo la cara contrariada de Sakura— Para tu información... luego de que Sasuke nos ayudo en la batalla, los del consejo decidieron acceder a mantener al Uchiha con vida. Pero con una condición, una muy...Maldición...

Hinata detuvo el hablar de Tenten.

—Sakura-san, no estamos contado esto para que tengas lástima de Sasuke-san, pues es lo menos que él necesita . Soy junto con Neji-niisan los herederos del Clan, y sabemos el honor y el orgullo que acarrea. Tal vez no sea necesario contarte...

—Por favor...— Y una pequeña lágrima recorrió solitaria la mejilla ópalo de la chica—Quiero saber...Quiero saber— pronunció lastimera.

— Sasuke fue encerrado por cinco años en una de las celdas de aislamiento— Sakura casi cae de su asiento.

Una celda de aislamiento ¿Cómo las que usaban en los jóvenes iniciados, en la raíz ANBU?

¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

—¿Cin...co años?— Sakura no supo si reír o llorar— Pero... ¿Cómo? !¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¡Esto! ¡Esto! ¡Tiene repercusiones! ¡Grandes repercusiones!— La voz de Sakura se escuchaba cada vez más ahogada, como si unas manos invisibles tomaran su cuello, y lo mantuvieran prisionero, dejándola respirar lo estrictamente necesario, y una verdad la golpeó con la fuerza de mil caballos— Los muy malditos — susurró con voz trémula— Lo quería asesinar, todo esto de cuidarlo es una maldita pantalla.

—Te equivocas— sentenció Ino— Sabes muy bien como yo, que el objetivo final era asesinarlo, no todos los iniciados en la raíz, lograban superar dicha prueba**  
**

—Pero para ellos eran dos años, e incluso... y así— Pensó tristemente en Sai, un sobreviviente en todo el sentido de la palabra, aferrado a una pequeña pintura de aquel chico, a quien llamaba hermano mayor. Y una pregunta hizo que sus hombros empezaran a temblar de pura tristeza

_ ¿A qué se aferró Sasuke para continuar viviendo? _

—Si, lo sé dos años, y las secuelas en sus cuerpos y estado mental eran devastadoras— Ino tenía una mirada lastimera, con el tono de su voz sabio, como aquel que sabe y no quisiera saber a la vez— Cuerpos desnutridos, ojos funcionales, pero sin poder ver, esófago reducido, sin la posibilidad de pasar alimentos, pérdida del olfato, gusto y audición. Arcadas... un sin fin de síntomas. Con el estado mental tan inestable, como para un fácil lavado de cerebro, y cumplir sólo una orden. Matar sin sentimientos a quien se le exija.

Y entonces a medida que Ino hablaba un click hizo en su cabeza.

_Sasuke afincaba más de lo usual sus pies, al momento de caminar, lo que hacían sus pisadas fácil de oír, y no sólo porque ya lo conocía._

_Cuando comía lo hacía apresurado, pero al sorprenderla mirándolo, enlentencía su ritmo._

_Sus dedos temblaban contra los suyos, cuando lavó su herida en su dedo, al momento de cortarse._

_Se levantaba temprano cuando la luz del sol no era aún lo suficientemente fuerte como para tostar su piel._

_Cuando lo llamaba parecía que la ignoraba, pero era que no la escuchaba._

¿Qué otros dolores, y frustraciones había tenido que sufrir en silencio? Dolores, que ella no podría haber visto, por su egoísmo, por su el remolino de emociones que la embargaban y que por sus niñerías era incapaz de aceptar, porque su orgullo de mujer no lo permitía.

—¿Quién...de ustedes fue la primera?— preguntó Sakura con voz ahogada.

Hinata la observó intensamente antes de proseguir— Fui la primera, se me encomendó la protección de Sasuke durante un mes. Mucho antes de serle notificados a los demás guardianes. Fue una rotunda sorpresa para el consejo saber que el heredero Uchiha se encontraba vivo. No en perfectas condiciones... pero si vivo.

»Cuando lo ví, debo decir que no lo reconocía, no pude salir a buscarlo yo misma, pues Tsunade-sama me advirtió que era probable que en medio de la liberación de Sasuke en el instante en que se comprobara sus signos vitales, los del consejo intentarían silenciar al equipo de médicos y arrebatarle la vida en el proceso— Hinata se detuvo un momento para beber un sorbo de su té, y continúo— Así que esperé pacientemente a la escuadrilla ANBU siendo liderada por Naruto,.

—Ya Naruto era capitán— afirmó Sakura, tratando vergonzosamente ubicarse en el tiempo de lo ocurrido— Fue el día también de mi primera misión como ninja médico de una cuadrilla ANBU, por eso... cuando llegue una semana después, ocurrió la reunión y...

—Exacto, se me asignó el primer lugar, pues en este momento somos el Clan con más fuerzas e influencia en el territorio de Konohagukare, Tsunade-sama sabría que el consejo no movería un dedo mientras Sasuke se recuperaba en nuestra estancia.

Hinata decidió ahorrase el estado descompensado en el que se encontraba Sasuke, pero al observar la mirada esmeralda sin aquel brillo de astucia, supo que la chica podía estar imaginándo como era la existencia de joven Uchiha en esos momentos.

—No... Hinata diselo todo— apuntó Ino, y Sakura tuvo que guardarse una respuesta ácida ante la actitud prepotente de su amiga.

—No podía siquiera dar un paso, vomitaba cualquier tipo de alimento que se le daba, la más tierna brisa, hacía estremecer su cuerpo, como si estuviera expuesto al más frío de los climas, no podía ver, no escuchaba, no articulaba palabra, incluso al parecer creía que se encontraba aún en la celda, pero por encima de todo no dejaba que lo tocaran fue luego de tres semanas a mi cuidado que empezó a ver, gracias a las dotes curativas de los ancianos del Clan. El contacto con cualquier otra cosa le provoca mucho dolor, tanto como para querer desmayarlo, más aún si está consciente de ello.

—Y así como empezó a ver, tambien su cuerpo comenzaba asimilar los alimentos que ingería. Le dolía el flexionar de sus articulaciones, así que tuvimos que hacer dolorosos ejercicios, que pudo ssportar, o más bien su orgullo lo ayudó avanzar— acotó Hinata sonriente— Estaba un poco preocupada, pues no emitía palabra alguno, y en uno de los berrinches de Naruto, Sasuke le devolvió el insulto, y supimos que había esperanza—

Sakura se sentía como la peor escoria humana que pudiese vivir en el mundo.

—Entonces el segundo guardian seleccionado fue Shino, que junto con sus abejas, le devolvieron la sensibilidad justa a Sasuke, sólo que el tratamiento tiene un corto efecto así es como supimos que el problema tambien era mental, como ambos tienen personalidades parecidas, Para él no fue problema el convivir con él, incluso tenía el primer puesto en el ranking antes de que Neji-niisan lo mantuviera bajo sus cuidados.

—Y bueno la tercera elegida fui yo

— La que se encuentra de antepenúltima ¿No?— recordó Sakura, con voz burlona.

—Al menos estoy de penúltima y no de última frentona—Sakura calló ante esto, dándole la razón.

— Pues ¿Sabes?... Sasuke-kun y yo somos excelentes amigos— Y la joven médico estalló en risas.

—¡Oh si! ¡Yo tambien lo soy!— la secundó Sakura de forma sarcástica.

—No podrías ser amiga de Sasuke aunque lo quisieras— un dolor hondo se instaló en su pecho, ante las palabras expresada por la rubia, tenía razón, ella podría querer ser amiga de Sasuke, pero si él simplemente evadía sus intentos por convivir, entonces de nada valía su iniciativa, lo que no sabía la joven era que la astuta kunoichi de ojos celestes, no lo decía por una simple amistad.

Pero no había nada de malo en disfrutar que tanto tardaría Sakura en darse cuenta. Su mejor amiga ya no era una niña que se iba por las ramas, cuando tocaba un tema que no le gustara. Afrontaba las cosas, y ella tenia fé en que Sakura tomara las riendas de sus sentimientos que poco a poco parecían renacer cual botón de cerezo en primavera.

—Mi tiempo con Sasuke fue encantadoramente especial— observó como los hombros de Sakura se tensaban, mientras que una risita aguda se extendió por el invernadero, secundando su alegría—¿No es así Tenten-chan? ¡Sasuke hasta arreglos florales hizo conmigo!

—¡Mou Sakura-chan tenias que haber observado su rostro, todo un poema!

Y a Sakura sentada en medio de las risas de sus compañeras, un sentimiento que pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de vivir, la invadió desde sus entrañas, un mounstruo verde trepaba por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, para quedarse atorado en su garganta, y rugía por salir. Dios... de verdad, que lo peores celos, eran los que no se podían reclamar.

_¿Celos?_

**Si**. Celos_  
_

—¿Que sucede fretona, estás celosa?—provocó la rubia, si Sakura supiera la oportunidad que tenia en sus manos, dejaría aquel comportamiento idiota, y entregaría todas sus fuerzas a restablecer a Sasuke y así investigar el porqué el castigo asesino. Pero por sobretodo aquello, la cura para Sasuke...

—Sasuke-kun...— el uso del honorífico llamó la atención de las tres chicas restante—él... ¿me asignaron de última para así averiguar la cura y devolverle sus sentidos completamente?

La sombra que cobijó el rostro de la ojiperla se hizo evidente—Sakura-san, Ino-san trató con sus hierbas medicinales pero incluso así Sasuke-san suele perder la ubicación de sus piernas e incluso brazos, cuando se encuentra en momentos de máxima tensión, la conexión que hay entre lo que su mente ordena y su cuerpo hace, se ve interrumpida. Creemos que es una afección de sus sistema nervioso central... y porque... Tu tampoco querías acercarte.

Sakura quería abofetearse, patearse, y todo lo demás. No había madurado absolutamente en nada.

—Bueno, Sasuke recuperó totalmente el olfato, fue algo pesado en el momento de hablar. Sabes como es él. Recuperó ciertas habilidades, pero aún necesitaba compañía... Aunque sigue reacio al contacto humano. Por cierto Sakura, quiero que le envíes estos ramilletes, él sabe lo que significan— Sakura se extrañó por la petición y más aún cuando se le fue entregado tres ramilletes, de flores de Cerezo— No sé porqué, pero al parecer siempre escogía estas flores cuando lo obligaba a escoger la flor base del arreglo—comentó Ino con cierto propósito en su voz.

Ino recordaba claramente, la forma en que Sasuke miraba contrariado las flores de Cerezo.

_—¿Te gusta?— Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta, Ino no había cambiado seguía siendo la misma acosadora de antes, pero con diferentes objetivos— Si sabes a lo que me refiero claro._

_Y una cabellera rosada parecía menearse enfrente de sus propias narices. Sí sabía perfectamente a qué se refería era a otra cosa y no a la ridícula flor._

_Y así Ino podía recordar muchas otras conversaciones, donde poco a poco Sasuke admitía según el su pequeño descontrol._

Sakura quiso burlarse al imaginarse la estupida imagen de Sasuke haciendo arreglos florales para Ino, seguramente engañándolo diciéndole que era un tipo de terapia. Sonrío.

—Un momento... pero Sasuke no ha tenido ninguno de esos percanses conmigo, es decir, puede tolerar más que antes el frío, sale de vez en cuando del apartamento— Sakura iba recogiendo sus cosas para despedirse, seguramente Sasuke estaría encasa preguntando en donde rayos se encontraba, aún así el no le dijese nada. De su boca casi escapa el hecho de que, una que otra vez rozaba con Sasuke, y no le provocaba dolor. Tendría que hacer sus averiguaciones por su cuenta. Las chicas indirectamente le decían que estaban realmente limitadas para encontrar información.

_Había una insana obsesión por parte de ella, al querer acercarse a Sasuke... Y ahora tendría la excusa perfecta._

* * *

**Próximo capítulo.**

Hay un sonido… que lo amargaba en estos precisos instante más que cualquier sonido en el mundo.

… Uno constante, sin descanso y muy irritante, un sonido que parecía el repiqueteo de sus dientes al castañear.

… Y cuando sus orbes negras como la mismísima oscuridad se abrieron de aquel letargo al que le tenía miedo. Supo que efectivamente así era. Sasuke no lo admitiría nunca, pero cada vez que se sumía en el mundo de la inconciencia, en las más profundas lagunas de sus pensamientos, se encontraba algo oscuro, tenebroso, una sombra aferrada fuertemente a su ser, algo de lo que había tratado de deshacerse tras largos años colocando su vida en peligro. El miedo a algo que antes no consideraba siquiera imaginarlo en sus posibilidades. Pero allí estaba, aunque quisiera reprimirlo.

Ya no podía.

No más. No podía negar el hecho de que quería vivir. Aun cuando no tuviera nada por el que luchar, nada por lo que combatir, quería aún estar allí.

.

_El miedo de morir… El miedo a no despertar jamás._

_._

.

Las blancas sábanas se deslizaron suavemente por el ancho y fornido torso, algo húmedas, por el sudor del cuerpo al que arropaban, las gotas cristalinas recorrían lentamente sus abrazos e incluso piernas. Ya dormir ni siquiera le era un placer, y en un latido de corazón, reconoció que hace tres noches exactamente había dormido las horas más placenteras de su vida, en mucho tiempo.

… Y, la noche anterior estuvo a punto de dejar de controlar sus impulsos. Inspiró profundamente, permanecer junto a Sakura era de alguna forma una certera tortura, a pesar de que ella no fuera la más cercana de todos sus carceleros. Cerró lentamente los ojos antes de entrar rápidamente a la ducha y darse cuenta del silencio que ensombrecía la casa. Sakura no se encontraba cerca. Le extrañó la situación porque sabía que él era quien se levantaba primero de los. Seguramente saldría a investigar más de lo que a él le sucedía. Y eso sí que lo humillaba profundamente.

Era peligroso de muchas maneras que ella asomara su respingada nariz entrometida en sus asuntos sin resolver. Necesitaba colocar sus pensamientos en orden. Siempre sabía qué hacer, cuándo hacerlo, pero cuando se trataba de la ahora desafiante pelirosa, sus planes no marchaban tal cual esperaba. Así como su personalidad de alguna manera cambiaba de forma retorcida a su punto de vista.

Aún no sabe cómo demonios decidió llevar a Sakura a los territorios Uchiha, eso era terreno prohibido tanto física y sentimentalmente. Debía alejarse de ella.

—Demonios… — Susurró contra las gotas que recorrían apresuradas en sus labios finos. Sakura… Sakura… la muy traviesa sólo causaba un mar de confusiones de lo que él realmente tenía planificado en su futuro. Y cada vez se colaba una y otra vez de forma intensa y constante en sus pensamientos…

No le daría la razón a Naruto. A ninguno. Definitivamente no. Parecía una manojo de emociones juntas cada vez que se encontraba en una situación que no podría manejar.

Era una ninja, asesinaba sin dudar, perseguía sin descansar a su presa, cumplía misiones. Pero, cuando se trataba de cualquier mierda emocional, allí sí que era un real inexperto.

_Por supuesto. Eso nadie lo sabría._

Se sintió rejuvenecido al salir de la ducha, mientras secaba sus cabellos, sus ojos negros dieron con dos objetos para nada relacionados entre sí, pero ambos cobraban importancia en él. Al lado de la ventana, bañados en la sombra donde los primeros rayos luminosos del día no lograban llegar, se encontraban los dos pergaminos que se hallaban en el escondite del territorio Uchiha.

Y en agua.-seguramente obra de su carcelera-. En una pequeña botella de cristal, siendo cubiertas de luz, se encontraban los tres ramilletes de fino lila, las flores cerezo que les fueron entregadas la noche anterior.

_Maldita fuera Ino._

Sin duda alguna la rubia le encantaba verlo vacilar. Su estadía con ella, fue una de las más irritantes. Casi compitiendo con Naruto. Con los dos guardianes idiotas, y ambos rubios para variar, parecía empeorar su conducta e incluso se volvía mas inestable. Ino por la crudeza de sus palabras pues con él, la rubia no tenía nada de tacto como el que se esmeraba en tener con sus flores, y Naruto aunque era penúltimo de los guardianes era aún más insoportable, insistía en comprenderlo.-cosa que era cierta-. El castigo le hería en lo más profundo de su orgullo, y la pelirosa en especial lo sabía de alguna manera, pues no podría olvidar la mirada burlona y airada que Sakura le dedicaba cada vez que ocurría el intercambio de carceleros, cuando ella y sólo ella lo miraba de esa manera, le provoca de forma insana querer borrarle la luz de su mirada. Luego de 5 meses descubriría de forma no muy grata el porqué de su irritación cada vez que su aroma dulzón inundaba sus fosas nasales.

E Ino se encargaba de recordarle con sus mariconadas el porqué de su atraso en la recuperación normal de sus sentidos.

El consejo de vejestorios... Lo hacían sentir un inútil, convirtiéndolo en un despojo casi sin vida, para poco a poco retornarlo a la sociedad. Sólo a los sádicos del consejo se les ocurriría un castigo de tal calamidad.

Sabía que lo querían muerto. Una sonrisa socarrona se hizo presente en sus labios.

_¿Qué clase de rostro, tenían los del consejo cuando se dieron cuenta, que la escoria Uchiha, seguía con vida?_

Sasuke tomó con delizadeza extraña en él, como queriendo y no queriendo a la vez, los ramilletes de flores que la chica rubia le había enviado. Como bien había dicho todos lo sabían, absolutamente todo. Él era el único que negaba la realidad. Y lo seguiría haciendo.

Él único que sabía bien que clase de bestia era.

... Un monstruo de la oscuridad que poco a poco se extinguiría en una noche.

Y en un despojo de furia, los ojos negros de Sasuke contenía un destello entre tonos rojizos y anaranjados. No era su Sharingan... No.

Era las llamas del poderoso fuego heredado por el clan maldito, que consumía de forma lenta y torturante, los hermosos pétalos de Sakura.

.

_El fuego que descubre las verdades_

_El fuego que consume._

_._

* * *

_Muy bien, ya sé que tarde mil años en colgar esto, pero juro que era por mis ocupaciones. Lo prometido es deuda, pero lo hice un spin off, es decir una escena en un solo capitulo, la conversación entre las chicas. Pues los demas siguen dejando espacios abiertos. y pues aqui vemos una Sakura rabiosa consigo misma, y un extraño Sasuke. Les deje un adelanto, que estará lleno de más misterios en cuanto al trasfondo de los ancianos del consejo. Y espero poder mostrar más sobre la interacción de Sasuke con Sakura._


	9. Aroma de Cerezo

**.**

**.**

**Aroma de Cerezo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

_Frío o Calor, todo parecía lo mismo. Hasta que la vio, y la confundió con un rayo de luz, una ráfaga de viento, una gota de lluvia. Supo que aún seguía con vida_

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura ese día decidió levantarse muy temprano, no porque estuviese huyendo, y mucho menos porque estuviese evitando ver la mirada ónix profunda de su inquilino tan temprano.

_Si claro._

Se dedicaría a revisar el reporte que entregaría a la escuadrilla ANBU que se encargaba de la misión cerca del lugar de entrenamiento del antiguo campo de entrenamiento del renovado equipo siete. Cada vez que sus pensamientos iban lejos del lugar donde se encontraba, estaba allí en ese momento, en el pasillo hacia las habitaciones de su pequeño y modesto apartamento, donde unos atormentados y profundos ojos negros se volvían frágiles y temerosos cuando alguien se atrevía tocar a su dueño. Y de repente Sakura sentía como respirar le cuesta, mientras que la garganta se vuelve rasposa, le cuesta pronunciar palabra alguna, y debe remojarse los labios porque de otra forma, las llamas la resecarían por dentro. Sus manos empezaban a emitir un pequeño temblor casi imperceptible para lo demás, pero sumamente estremecedor para ella. Quien se enoja consigo misma, por estar perdiendo los estribos.

_¿Sería ella quién está enferma?_

Sus pasos, pisadas seguras y firmes, la llevaron fácilmente sin ella percatarse a aquel banco donde Sasuke había tenido "la delicadeza" de depositarla luego de despedirse de ella. Con un escueto Gracias. Aquella palabra cuando salía de su boca le daban ganas de quebrar todo lo que encontrase a su paso. Porque nunca supo y jamás lo sabría, el significado que Sasuke tal vez quiso transmitirle, en tan corta frase.

Un vacío que yacía olvidado en las profundidades del abismo donde guardaba el rencor y el dolor de aquellos años, parecían hacer acto de presencia cada vez que recordaba dicha escena, mordió su labio inferior en signo de frustración, agitó levemente su cabeza como queriendo espantar aquella insana terquedad de querer avanzar pero al mismo tiempo retroceder el tiempo. Para Sakura, el chico de cabellos azabache era un tornado, iba y venía en sus pensamientos, no sólo para desordenar su rutina, sino para desordenar y destruir todo esquema y ruta que ella había trazado en su nada simple mente de como tendria que ser la convivencia de su inquilino.

"Muy bien así es" Sólo tenía que recordar eso para saber que aunque fuese verdad lo que las chicas habían dicho en el invernadero de Ino. Era ella en estos precisos instantes quien vivía con Sasuke. Ella podría decidir si pensar bien o mal de él.

_Ya Sabes Sakura. Es mucho más fácil engañarse a uno mismo._

— Es bastante temprano, como para que vayas mostrando tu rostro por aquí— Casi... pero sólo casi, estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus pies, Sakura masculló una maldición— Supongo que ya tomaste una decisión en cuanto a tu relación...

—No tenemos una relación— arrastró su voz, con tonalidad cansada, pero el rubor facial que abundaba en sus pómulos indicaban lo bochornoso de su reacción. Expresión interesante a los ojos del chico.

—¡Oh!...—pronunció con falsa sorpresa—Umm, esto es a lo que llaman ¿Negación?— Y Sakura estaba tentada a volvarle los dientes, con sus puños de concreto.

—Tienes esa mala costumbre, aparecerte a espaldas de mi— Sai sonrío ante lo irritante que parecía estar Sakura, se parecía un poco a él, cuando no comprendía alguna situación emocional entre los que lo rodeaban, pues debía decir que aunque su círculo actual era talentosos Ninjas, todos ellos poseían ricos matices al momento de expresarse, excepto él.

— Y... cómo está..

— Él se encuentra bien, en perfectas condiciones. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería estarlo?— las palabras salían todas atropelladas por el repentino nerviosismo. ¿Por qué rayos, cuando alguien se acercaba a ella, lo primero que preguntaban era acerca del idiota a quien cuidaba?

—Nada en particular— respondió pensativo Sai—¿ Sasuke recibió los ramilletes?— Sakura contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza aún más sonrojada.

—Y...¿No suce-

—¡Argh! ¡Bien! ¿Qué sucede? Ino mandó a investigarme. ¿Cierto?... — tomó fuertemente el chaleco del chico, elvándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

—... —

—¿Qué significado tienen las benditas flores?

—... —

Sakura estuvo a punto de abofetearse mentalmente. Sin quererlo, perdía los estribos cuando de Sasuke se trataba, estaba segura, algo sabían todos que ella no. Algo que querían que descubriera por ella misma.

—Muy bien... Disculpa... Sólo dime a qué viniste— lo depositó lentamente en el suelo, Sai sólo acomodó su chaleco y prosiguió.

—Tsunade-sama solicita tu presencia en la biblioteca central, tiene algo que mostrarte— Sakura enarcó una ceja extrañada, ¿a la biblioteca central? Dudaba mucho que lo que buscaba se hallase en ese lugar.

—¿Sabes de qué se trata?

Sai asintió con energía extraña en él, y Sakura sonrió dandole un manotazo algo fuerte en su espalda.

—¡Vamos hombre digalo!

—... No puedo— y al finalizar su frase, Sakura observó detenidamente como Sai abría su boca, y dejaba salir su lengua rosada, marcada con un extraño sello. Uno de silencio—lamento el no poder ayudarte.

¡Vaya la raíz más bien parecía un campo del infierno! . Sellar a sus soldados, con el fin de que por más dolorosa, y traumatizante que fuera la tortura a los capturados, no fuera capaces aunque que quisieran, de revelar alguna información confidencial que colocara en peligro no la aldea, sino a los fines malévolos del difunto bastardo de Danzou. Lo que al mismo tiempo le daba una pista, si Sai no podía hablar debido a ello, significaba que de alguna forma su maestra la ayudaría a buscar lo que necesitaba. Y ese algo era extremadamente secreto, como para que un ANBU de la raíz no pudiese confirmarlo.

—¡Vamos Sai, llévame con ella!— Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una neblina de humo evidenciaban su marcha.

* * *

Las hojas era antiguas con tan sólo observarlas se podía deducir aquello, se encontraban arrugadas, y algo quebradizas, temía que al tocarlas desaparecieran en un suspiro, y si lo llegase hacer no sabía que rayos le haría su maestra, aparte de romperle los huesos uno por uno claro está. Un escalofrío invadió todo su cuerpo del sólo hecho de imaginar aquella bizarra situación. Sakura suavemente empieza a hojear con sus dedos, uno de los tantos libros que conforma la biblioteca central de Konohagukare.

¿Qué por qué el misterio y el cuidado de su investigación?

Es sencillo. La señorita.-aunque no lo crean por su edad-. se encuentra precisamente en el pasillo I, pasillo que estaba totalmente prohibido visitar/husmear, sólo la Hokague, el consejo de ancianos, y contados ANBU, podían pisar dicho sitio, y sólo en caso de emergencias, pues el particular corredor contiene numerosas técnicas secretas, sellos e incluso jutsus prohibidos. Pero Sakura no se encontraba en la biblioteca por eso. La Hokague sabía muy bien como manejar el consejo, no por nada uno de los tres Sannins le depositó la Aldea en sus manos. De alguna forma.-aún desconocida para ella-. La Hokague, consiguió poder infiltrarla en una de las tantas entradas que permitían conseguir la puerta hacia el famoso pero secreto pasillo.

Sakura trataba de enfocarse en lo que se encontraba haciendo, pero cierto nerviosismo hacía que sus dedos temblaran. La mitad de todos los pensamientos que rondaban en su mente no participaban en la investigación, pero vaya que cierta persona que abarcaba sus pensamientos lo estaba.

_Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke_

Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, haciendo que sus mechones ya no tan cortos se movieran grácilmente hasta descansar a cada lado de sus mejillas.

—Concéntrate... Sólo estás tu... Sólo estás tú para él... Nadie más — susurraba para sí quedamente, reconociendo que así era, y en un latido de corazón volvía a comprender y sentir con más intensidad aquella sensación de protección que embargaba su ser, cada vez que pensaba ayudar a alguien. Sólo eso. Ayudar. Ningún sentimiento involucrado.

Se hastió de buscar en aquel libro grueso y desgastado, carraspeó un poco, pues el polvo parecía inundar el lugar, y paseó con rapidez los lomos de cada libro que podía ser de su interés. Hasta que sin darse cuenta se topó con el lomo de un libro rojo, que tenía en relieve, letras doradas. Con leve esfuerzo, pudo extraerlo de donde estaba.

Un silbido agudo e irritante se apoderaba poco a poco de su audición.

_¿Qué es esto?_

Sakura no podía dar crédito a lo que sus orbes esmeraldas sorprendidas visualizaban. Los mismos sellos que se encontraban en las dos magnificas puertas que resguardaban la masión Uchiha, y también la imagen del guerrero y el sabio se hallaban plasmados en la tapa del libro. Y para su consternación también podía leer de forma algo trabajosa pero aún comprensible aquel poema retorcido y tenebroso, que oyó en susurros de los labios de su inquilino cuando trataba de despertar de una pesadilla. Y según lo que le había relatado Sasuke, dicho poema se lo contaba su madre cuando era niño.

Había algo que desde niña siempre tenía en mente cuando observaba a su amor de la infancia.-y no ahora cabe destacar-. el aura misteriosa y oscura que emanaba de Sasuke era realmente atrayente, igualmente sus ojos era realmente difícil apartar la atención de el hijo menor del jefe de la policía, pero en medio de toda esa espesa neblina oscura que embargaba su mirada, gritaba una advertencia a voces que era captada por todos sus compañeros de clases, y también maestros, antes de la tragedia, y aún más acentuada luego de ésta.

_Aléjate_

_Apártate_

_No me mires... No me mires._

Sakura continuó más que por valentía, la desesperación por querer comprender las decisiones de los del Consejo, y el porqué la quinta, decidió acatar sin luchar las órdenes de aquel conjunto de desquiciados, la impulsaban aún mucho más, y por encima de esto, la necesidad de brindarle a Sasuke la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal.

Porque quisiera o no, la sospecha de la existencia de algún oscuro e intricado secreto se iba tornando más factible a medida que visualizaba el misterioso libro.

_Una vida normal... sin..._

Encerró sus dedos finos en poderosos puños, su vista se volvió algo borrosa, y sabía que era porque su mirada se humedecía. Dios... y una inspiración forzosa volvía a darle el impulso que necesitaba, las chicas habían sido muy clara con ella en cuanto a lo que padecía Sasuke. ¿Acaso sería ella capaz de encontrar la cura?

¡Rayos! Estaba hasta el cuello. En la mente de Sakura habia una sola cosa segura. En su mente, todo lo relacionado con Sasuke carecía de objetividad, aunado esto, su corazón se encontraba en un caos.

* * *

Hay un sonido… que lo amargaba en estos precisos instante más que cualquier sonido en el mundo.

… Uno constante, sin descanso y muy irritante, un sonido que parecía el repiqueteo de sus dientes al castañear.

… Y cuando sus orbes negras como la mismísima oscuridad se abrieron de aquel letargo al que le tenía miedo. Supo que efectivamente así era. Sasuke no lo admitiría nunca, pero cada vez que se sumía en el mundo de la inconciencia, en las más profundas lagunas de sus pensamientos, se encontraba algo oscuro, tenebroso, una sombra aferrada fuertemente a su ser, algo de lo que había tratado de deshacerse tras largos años colocando su vida en peligro. El miedo a algo que antes no consideraba siquiera imaginarlo en sus posibilidades. Pero allí estaba, aunque quisiera reprimirlo.

Ya no podía.

No más. No podía negar el hecho de que quería vivir. Aun cuando no tuviera nada por el que luchar, nada por lo que combatir, quería aún estar allí.

.

_El miedo de morir… El miedo a no despertar jamás._

_._

.

Las blancas sábanas se deslizaron suavemente por el ancho y fornido torso, algo húmedas, por el sudor del cuerpo al que arropaban, las gotas cristalinas recorrían lentamente sus abrazos e incluso piernas. Ya dormir ni siquiera le era un placer, y en un latido de corazón, reconoció que hace tres noches exactamente había dormido las horas más placenteras de su vida, en mucho tiempo.

… Y, la noche anterior estuvo a punto de dejar de controlar sus impulsos. Inspiró profundamente, permanecer junto a Sakura era de alguna forma una certera tortura, a pesar de que ella no fuera la más cercana de todos sus carceleros. Cerró lentamente los ojos antes de entrar rápidamente a la ducha y darse cuenta del silencio que ensombrecía la casa. Sakura no se encontraba cerca. Le extrañó la situación porque sabía que él era quien se levantaba primero de los. Seguramente saldría a investigar más de lo que a él le sucedía. Y eso sí que lo humillaba profundamente.

Era peligroso de muchas maneras que ella asomara su respingada nariz entrometida en sus asuntos sin resolver. Necesitaba colocar sus pensamientos en orden. Siempre sabía qué hacer, cuándo hacerlo, pero cuando se trataba de la ahora desafiante pelirosa, sus planes no marchaban tal cual esperaba. Así como su personalidad de alguna manera cambiaba de forma retorcida a su punto de vista.

Aún no sabe cómo demonios decidió llevar a Sakura a los territorios Uchiha, eso era terreno prohibido tanto física y sentimentalmente. Debía alejarse de ella.

—Demonios… — Susurró contra las gotas que recorrían apresuradas en sus labios finos. Sakura… Sakura… la muy traviesa sólo causaba un mar de confusiones de lo que él realmente tenía planificado en su futuro. Y cada vez se colaba una y otra vez de forma intensa y constante en sus pensamientos…

No le daría la razón a Naruto. A ninguno. Definitivamente no. Parecía una manojo de emociones juntas cada vez que se encontraba en una situación que no podría manejar.

Era una ninja, asesinaba sin dudar, perseguía sin descansar a su presa, cumplía misiones. Pero, cuando se trataba de cualquier mierda emocional, allí sí que era un real inexperto.

_Por supuesto. Eso nadie lo sabría._

Se sintió rejuvenecido al salir de la ducha, mientras secaba sus cabellos, sus ojos negros dieron con dos objetos para nada relacionados entre sí, pero ambos cobraban importancia en él. Al lado de la ventana, bañados en la sombra donde los primeros rayos luminosos del día no lograban llegar, se encontraban los dos pergaminos que se hallaban en el escondite del territorio Uchiha.

Y en agua.-seguramente obra de su carcelera-. En una pequeña botella de cristal, siendo cubiertas de luz, se encontraban los tres ramilletes de fino lila, las flores cerezo que les fueron entregadas la noche anterior.

_Maldita fuera Ino._

Sin duda alguna la rubia le encantaba verlo vacilar. Su estadía con ella, fue una de las más irritantes. Casi compitiendo con Naruto. Con los dos guardianes idiotas, y ambos rubios para variar, parecía empeorar su conducta e incluso se volvía mas inestable. Ino por la crudeza de sus palabras pues con él, la rubia no tenía nada de tacto como el que se esmeraba en tener con sus flores, y Naruto aunque era penúltimo de los guardianes era aún más insoportable, insistía en comprenderlo.-cosa que era cierta-. El castigo le hería en lo más profundo de su orgullo, y la pelirosa en especial lo sabía de alguna manera, pues no podría olvidar la mirada burlona y airada que Sakura le dedicaba cada vez que ocurría el intercambio de carceleros, cuando ella y sólo ella lo miraba de esa manera, le provoca de forma insana querer borrarle la luz de su mirada. Luego de 5 meses descubriría de forma no muy grata el porqué de su irritación cada vez que su aroma dulzón inundaba sus fosas nasales.

E Ino se encargaba de recordarle con sus mariconadas el porqué de su atraso en la recuperación normal de sus sentidos.

El consejo de vejestorios... Lo hacían sentir un inútil, convirtiéndolo en un despojo casi sin vida, para poco a poco retornarlo a la sociedad. Sólo a los sádicos del consejo se les ocurriría un castigo de tal calamidad.

Sabía que lo querían muerto. Una sonrisa socarrona se hizo presente en sus labios.

_¿Qué clase de rostro, tenían los del consejo cuando se dieron cuenta, que la escoria Uchiha, seguía con vida?_

Sasuke tomó con delizadeza extraña en él, como queriendo y no queriendo a la vez, los ramilletes de flores que la chica rubia le había enviado. Como bien había dicho todos lo sabían, absolutamente todo. Él era el único que negaba la realidad. Y lo seguiría haciendo.

Él único que sabía bien que clase de bestia era.

... Un monstruo de la oscuridad que poco a poco se extinguiría en una noche.

Y en un despojo de furia, los ojos negros de Sasuke contenía un destello entre tonos rojizos y anaranjados. No era su Sharingan... No.

Era las llamas del poderoso fuego heredado por el clan maldito, que consumía de forma lenta y torturante, los hermosos pétalos de Sakura.

.

_El fuego que descubre las verdades_

_El fuego que consume._

_._

_Esos ojos rojos como la sangre_

_Cobran vida a costa de la vida de quien __confías_

_A quien amas como a un hermano_

_Traicionarás por poder_

_Humillarás por la victoria_

_Uchiha, condenado eres._

_Condenado estás_

_ ¿Qué significa?_

_¿Qué eres?_

_¿Qué soy?_

_Un mounstruo_

* * *

Parecía tatuada en todas sus neuronas cada una de las letras de aquel tenebroso poema , por alguna razón a Sakura le parecía familiar, el escrito que se encontraba en el único pergamino que contenía algún tipo de información que había hallado Sasuke en los territorios de su clan, así como aquel incesante susurro que parecía atormentar al joven en sus ratos de sueños o debería decir de estupor. Reconocía que Sasuke evidentemente tenía trastornos del sueño, uno que ella en su rencor ignoró y evitó tratar. Se sentía la peor médico del mundo.

Sabía que Sasuke no estaba bien, pero el orgullo de él, más el increíble y nada sano rencor no la dejaba ceder.

¿Ceder? ¿Ceder a qué?...

Cuando Sakura divisó a lo lejos la copa del gran árbol de cerezos que se hallaba en el frente de su apartamento. Dos... tres latidos de su corazón parecían haberse multiplicado en millones en cada parte de su cuerpo. Y todo había empezado desde la noche anterior, ni siquiera pudo conciliar el sueño esa vez, estaba grave, muy grave, poco a poco, pero de forma tan intensa, como los latidos de enredado corazón que golpeaban en sus costillas de forma incesante, se hacía dolorosamente consciente, de lo que su alma le decía gritos escandalizados, pero la razón... la razón gobernaba cada uno de sus movimientos, y eso era lo que le había permitido triunfar en su carrera hasta ahora.

_No debes. No debes._

_No puedes caer en ese hoyo._

_No habrá ninguna mano que te saqué después..._

Y con aquella firmeza en su mente, y en su tembloroso corazón, entró a su lugar de tortura.

.

.

Sasuke entendía perfectamente que su cuerpo no estaba bien, que físicamente tenía grandes problemas, que probablemente se encontraban estrechamente relacionados con sus problemas emocionales.-Si, hasta él sabía que no era un pedazo de carne.- sabía que tenía muchos altibajos en cuanto a su adaptación a todo lo que le rodeaba, y que aquello le causaba grandes delirios, como el que probablemente estaba siendo víctima en esos precisos instantes.

Había un aroma en particular que de forma lenta e hipnotizante, sin reparo alguno lo inducía a un estado de letargo díficil de resistir, él mismo se sorprendía al sentir sus párpados pesados, su cuerpo relajado en demasía, y la sensación de tranquilidad que lo embargaba se instalaba en cada sentir de su cuerpo. Aquella sensación irresistible era extremadamente parecida cuando sentía a la cabeza dura de su carcelera cerca de él. Al principio aquella sensación lo envolvía y trepaba cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, y la sola experiencia, hizo que hiperventilara no sabía como controlarlo, ni expresar lo que le hacía sentir así que cuando veía venir esa avalancha de "sensaciones extrañas", lo más factible era refugiarse en cualquiera que fuera su habitación temporal.

Luego con el tiempo, sólo se irritaba al descubrir quien era la fuente de aquellas olas de paz que embargaban a su cuerpo, porque aunque lo negara.-y lo seguiría haciendo-. consciente o no, se hallaba inspirando profundamente hasta sedarse de aquel aroma, y cuando despertaba ya la distancia que había entre Sakura y él.-Si, la llamaba por su nombre en sus pensamientos frecuentemente.- se acortaba de manera impresionante, ella parecía no notarlo pues al darse cuenta de cúan cerca se encontraba él de ella, reaccionaba dando pasos torpes hacia atrás.

Y no fue hasta ahora, cuando vivir en la misma casa, hacía la condición terriblemente insoportable.

Ya no sólo era querer sentir las olas de aquella sensación que en sus pesadillas buscaba con desesperación, y aunque costara admitirlo, y más aún luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior, quería enterrar su nariz, en la curvatura de su cuello de ópalo, e inspirar hasta no saber nada más. Temía que si se acercaba demasiado terminaría haciendo algo estúpido, algo que ya poco a poco se estaba saliendo de sus manos. Los comentarios, y los pseudos consejos que sus amigos.-porque ya no podía llamarlos de otra manera.- no dudaban en argumentar jugaban con sus pensamientos, y eso hacía que se refugiara en su autocontrol. Y aún así... Aún así. Ella seguía allí.

No quería colocarle un nombre.

No queria profundizar.

Era un maldito cobarde.

No podía siquiera mover sus piernas o brazos, cómo podía si quiera tratar de construir una explicación racional para lo que ocurría con él.

_O entre ustedes..._

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse, lo perturbo un poco. Eso también solía suceder, bajaba la guardia constantemente...pero sabía que lo hacía para dejar de sentir tantos estímulos a la vez... Algo que un ninja no podia siquiera llegar hacer. El sólo pensamiento hacia que corriera fuego en sus venas, se sentía el peor de los inútiles.

Uno

Dos...

Un titubeo.

Y luego...

—¿Puedo pasar?...— Una respiración profunda, y el repiqueteo de los dedos de Sakura sobre la manija, lo hicieron vacilar un poco. Usualmente, ella tocaba sin cesar, y entraba sin permiso, sólo pasaba, y lo miraba con aquella mirada sardónica, que aún a estas alturas, le hubiese gustado borrar de la manera más impensable a su modo de ver — Tengo... umm— se interrumpió aquella voz un poco ronca para una chica y luego volvió a tomar atención a lo que vino a continuación— Tengo... tengo que hablar contigo.

Se regañó a si mismo por estar tan pendiente de cada uno de sus malditos ademanes como para reconocer que algo no estaba bien.

_Después de anoche, nada sería igual._

Sakura sintió como se corazón quería escaparse de su sitio cuando , sorpresivamente fue Sasuke quien abrió la puerta, el impacto de su mirada ónix siempre le producía el mismo efecto aunque no lo admitiría, le robaba el aliento, y tardaba más de la cuenta en emitir palabra alguna. Uchiha seguía de pie frente a ella, sin darle oportunidad de entrar, con una mirada tosca. Sakura sonrió para sí. Alzó su mano lentamente, e hizo el ademán de colocar su palma sobre el pecho de Sasuke, quien al advertir el movimiento de ella, dió dos pasos torpemente hacia atrás, por lo que Sakura pasó y se sentó en su cama, tan fresca como una lechuga.

_La muy desgraciada se aprovechaba de lo que él padecía._

—Te preguntarás por qué quiero hablar contigo— inició Sakura, alzando inquisitivamente sus cejas de forma conciliadora.

—Podría importarme menos...—Sakura apretó sus dientes al observar la postura de Sasuke, quien se había apoyada en su puerta, con los brazos cruzados. _Una gota de amabilidad a tu podrido carácter no le vendría mal. _Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Sasuke dejó de apoyarse en la puerta, y con pasos lentos y calmados se dirigió hacia la ventana, resoplando con hastío.

Bien.

—Vengo hablar, de tu condición física— el plan era hablar también sobre su clan, pero al observar como los hombros del odioso inquilino, se cuadraban en un instante, ya parecía ser este tema lo suficientemente delicado para él.

—Tan directa...Tardaste demasiado en meter tu nariz, entrometida— respondió Sasuke con voz mordaz— No tienes nada que hacer por mí. No lo necesito—Sakura captó el tono levemente molesto de Sasuke, no era nada amable, pero siempre era indiferente a lo que se le decía... pero obviamente había algo que lo había enojado.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan frustraste es para ti depender de mí?—soltó Sakura controladamente, pero en su fuero interno, nada estaba calmado.

—¿Depender de ti?— y una comisura de los labios se elevó dejando ver su rostro burlón, y una pizca de picardía en sus ojos.

—¡Vaya debería memorizar esto!, estás hablando más de la cuenta. No sé si te prefiero mudo, o de esta manera—

—Entonces... dime tú ¿cómo es que me prefieres?—

Sasuke veía con regocijó como los labios.-rosados recién se da cuenta.- de la chica, se abren y cierran continuamente, y algo de él se apodera de sus actos, queriendo saber más de las reacciones de ella. Trata de ignorar, el intenso impulso de trazar un recorrido con la yemas de sus dedos, los finos labios de su carcelera, lo logra, pero aún no aparta su vista de ellos. Sakura se levanta inquieta de la cama, y se coloca frente a él, con esa postura a a defensiva, que desde el principio había llamado su atención.

Y le gusta así, firme y decidida, problemática y cabezota. Le gusta molestarla haya un placer en ello que le es díficil dejar de desear. Si, le gusta... le gusta, pero de allí no hay nada más. Le gustaba descolocada, odia ese control sobre lo que piensa y lo que dice.

Si está molesto porque ella parece totalmente indiferente a lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, porque él es el único que sigue mareado de aquel aroma perturbador, el recuerdo del calor que traspasaba sus ropas, y lo desconcierta la manera en que su cuerpo reacciona, porque la razón parece olvidada.

Pero un agarre de su camisa, y un aliento dulce que impacta directamente sobre su nariz le hace perder la ubicación, y cuando logra concentrarse nuevamente, se topa con aquella mirada jade ofendida, y oscurecida.

—A mi no me provoques princesa, tal vez los demás haya tenido piedad contigo, pero yo... ¡ja!— y Sasuke sonrió ladinamente cosa que enfureció aún más a Sakura— Pero yo no soy Tenten, ni tampoco soy Ino, y mucho menos Hinata. Vas a desear que esta convivencia entre tu y yo, termine tan rápido, que huirás con la cola entre las patas.

Y Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de querer que su estadía terminara tan pronto al lado de la bipolar pelirosa.

* * *

El poema que sale allí es el de se habla constantemente en la historia. El próximo capitulo si va ser más sobre el consejo de ancianos, el clan Uchiha, y el tratamiento para Sasuke, la relación de Sakura y Sasuke seguirá en avance, al menos Sasuke admitió que Sakura sí le gusta. Jajaja. Y pues Sakura está luchando fervientemente contra eso. cosa que poco a poco se irá derrumbando.


End file.
